An Eternal Legato
by Rikaruru
Summary: You would think being able to transform into almost any Pokemon you wanted to would be cool, right? It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth the four years of torture I endured as a living experiment. Special author's note on the last chapter.
1. Exposition

**I've had an idea for this for quite some time now, but I never really got around to finding exactly how I wanted to write. Well, I've finally got something. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun rose, so started another day for me. Another hopeless, tiresome day, full of running, flying, and possibly digging. It's been about four years now, since I left that horrible lab. Still, they did give me the ability to do something I'm pretty sure no one else had.

I flew away from the perch I'd been resting on, flapping my wings forward then gliding in the air. Four years ago, I'd been a trainer, just leaving home at the age of twelve. I probably should have listened to the advice of my parents. At least then, I'd be with them wherever Arceus or whoever controls life took people after they died. Four years ago, they died in a fire caused by a random fire Pokemon, a major reason I never shifted into a fire Pokemon of any sort. Four years ago, I was kidnapped, a new trainer just starting on her Pokemon journey, on the very route I was flying around now, route 201, one of the first routes for an upcoming trainer from Twin Leaf town.

When I was twelve, I decided to go off on my own journey, ready and willing to follow in my brother's footsteps. It took quite a bit of debating before my parents gave in and actually let me travel on my own. I was given an Eevee and was supposed to meet with my brother in Jubilife. I made the initial journey with relative ease, stopping in Sandgem town to meet one of my friends, Lucas.

When I finally got to Jubilife, I walked around in town for a little bit, admiring the sights and sounds. I never really left Twin Leaf town that much and when I did leave I only went as far as Sandgem town. Unfortunately, I soon passed a dark alley and was pulled in by two men. They tied and gagged me despite my struggles. I mean, I was only a petite twelve year old little girl at the time, a pretty vulnerable target. The next three and a half years could only be described in one word. Torture.

My assailants took me somewhere in Hoenn, to a lab far out of the reach of any towns. I didn't know much about the Hoenn region at the time, so even if I found a way to escape it would have been futile. It was there that I met the man who would be the most hated man in my life for the next three and a half years...no, I still hated him for what he put me through. He was a Team Galactic scientist who didn't even bother to tell me his name I still remember the words he told me when I first saw him, walking to the holding cell they had me in.

"_You are now our property, to do with as we see fit." He said, in a cold intimidating voice. I simply cried, knowing the situation I was in._

"_You should actually be honored. You'll be a key factor in Team Galactic's goals." He continued._

From that point on, I had no communication from the outside world, and I rarely even had human contact. A week after I met the nameless scientist, a group of men, presumably grunts, came to my cell and dragged me out. They had only fed me tiny morsels and I had lost the will to live. I was pretty sad, I had lost the will to live after only one week, and there was much more left to come.

They dragged me into what looked like an examination room, a large table present in the middle with many mechanical appendages. They ripped the rags they had given me for clothes off and laid me on the table, securing me to it with clamps. I was too broken to put up any resistance. Suddenly the man I had seen a week ago came up to the table, asking me a question I probably should have answered.

"_Would you like me to give you anesthesia before we start?" he said, a bored look on his face. I just stared at him with my hollow blue eyes._

"_No answer? Good! I'll be able to enjoy this that much more!" he responded, his face breaking into a malicious grin._

He left the room and a minute later, the machinery in the room came to life, and headed right for my hopeless body. Not even a minute into the procedure, I fell unconscious from the immense pain.

After a while I woke up in my holding cell, a bed now present. I looked down my body, seeing nothing different, except that I had no clothes on and there was now some type of metal band around my leg. I heard footsteps walking to the cell, along with the voice of the scientist, talking to someone else. The two walked up to the cell I was in, as I tried to hide my current status from the two. The scientist wore his normal lab coat and had auburn hair. The other man looked different though, having an aura of authority about him. He had short blue hair and was wearing signature Team Galactic clothes.

"_So, this is the girl?" the blue haired man asked._

"_Yes, we just finished initial procedures on her yesterday. I can show you the results, if you wish."_

"_Yes, let's see just how much your little experiment will help in Team Galactic's future goals." he said, a stone cold face on the entire time._

Suddenly, the man pressed a button on a remote he had been concealing in his coat. The band on my leg immediately shocked to life and electrocuted me. It almost felt like it was forcing me to change forms. After a few seconds, I went through extreme pain as I was transforming. The end result had me staring at my now yellow fur. Apparently I was a Pikachu. The blue haired man simply stared in awe, still trying to comprehend what happened to me. I'm pretty sure I had the same feelings the first time I shifted into a Pokemon, although it's a lot easier now that I change almost every day.

The next three and a half years went in a cycle, the scientist infusing me with literally hundreds of different types of Pokemon DNA. He warned me that he had cameras always watching, to make sure I couldn't escape. Their goal was to find out a way to make me a legendary. The DNA wouldn't work for some reason, though. At that point I just became a play thing to the scientist. He even forced me to battle, often ending with me in a fainted state. Every time he merged me with a new Pokemon's DNA, I went through unspeakable pain in the process. One day, though, I was able to escape, but…that's a different story.

* * *

After I escaped, I stayed in Hoenn for several months. After what happened to me, I wasn't really excited about the Sinnoh region, being the base region for Team Galactic and all. At that time, even now, the ordeals I've been through had a significant impact on me. I didn't trust anyone. I had no interest in speaking to people, after experiencing first hand the pain they could bring. Soon after I got into Sinnoh, I flew to Twin Left town, hoping to see my parents once again after four long years. I kept myself in my Staravia form and saw my house, burned to the ground in the small village. Next to it, I saw two gravestones. They died months after I was kidnapped.

So, that's where I found myself now. Route 201, flying to Sandgem town. I hadn't lost hope in trainers completely. Maybe Lucas was still there. I finally flew into Sandgem town, which was a smaller town, somewhat like Pallet Town. Before I left home, I had been a great fan of the Pokemon Professor. I flew to the site of Professor Rowan's lab. I landed next to a tree, unable to be seen or heard and used my enhanced Pokemon hearing to listen in on the people inside.

"So, are you sure you're ok with Lucas going on this journey? You're his father and you have the right to stop him. He should only just be leaving town by now." a voice said inside, which I determined to be Professor Rowan.

"No, it's fine. He was destined to be a trainer. If helping complete the Pokedex can start him off on the journey, then let it. Besides, he told me he wanted to help Claude and Claire all he could." The other man said.

I flew off, not needing to hear anymore. Apparently, they only left about an hour ago. I wasn't ready to meet him as a human, but I at least wanted to see his face again. He wouldn't recognize me anyway. My hair had turned silver from all of the experiments done to me. I flew off to route 202, ready to stalk him for a bit. On my way there, I changed into a Starly, to better fit the Pokemon on the route. Hey, when you're different, you're noticeable.

I flew to the route and spotted two trainers. One looked like Lucas, the other a girl with blue hair. I landed on a tree slightly ahead of them to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Ok, you're new trainer, right?" Lucas said, wearing his signature red cap. Stupid kid had been wearing the same type of cap for half his life.

"You're pretty new yourself." The girl responded.

"Yeah, but I grew up around Pokemon. Turtwig's just my first official Pokemon." He said, quoting "official" with his fingers.

"Yeah, well, what's up?" The girl asked Lucas.

"I want to teach you how to catch Pokemon."

Just as I heard those words, a strong tackle hit the tree, knocking me down from it. Lucas' Turtwig had snuck up from behind. Shit! I couldn't get captured! I didn't care who it was! I couldn't change form in front of these guys either!

Suddenly, Lucas' Turtwig tackled me from behind, knocking me down further from the back. Suddenly, my field of vision turned red.

"And that's how you catch a Pokemon."

That was the last thing I heard before fainting inside the Poke Ball.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review!**


	2. Motif

**Ok, at least some people like it, right? I changed the summary a little, if anyone has any suggestions for it, please tell! Also, thank you to Espeon Master and Nirial for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_One day, they came up to my cell and did the normal routine. They led me to an isolated room. Once there, one of the grunts pulled out a knife and slashed me in the shoulder, leaving a bloody gash. Then that man…that evil scientist walked in the room._

"_Change into a Roselia. Now." The man said in his usual cold voice. Before I could even comprehend what he said, he pressed a button on his infamous remote, sending a powerful electric shock through my body. I immediately changed into the flower like Pokemon, not wanting a repeat performance, even though the man would be happy to give it._

_He studied me intensely, forcing me to stand still for at least an hour._

"_So, if the subject receives a bodily injury in her human form, she will retain it in some manner as a Pokemon…fascinating." He mused as he stared at the gash in my green arm, now bleeding profusely._

* * *

No, this couldn't be happening. I was supposed to be free after what I had gone through. I was supposed to find my brother, not end up as a trainer's Pokemon, destined to battle. Oh and seriously, I've had years of experience battling, and I got taken down by a freaking starter Pokemon. A Turtwig nonetheless. Only one thing comforted me in all of one who caught me was one of my best friends, even though he probably forgot about me by now.

Wait…what if he changed? What if he wasn't the Lucas I knew when I was younger. What if-

"Come on out, Starly!" I felt myself being thrown from my Pokeball out into the grass clearing, being released from the ball in a red light, a feeling that I will try to summarize as soon as I find the right words. It really was that weird, I promise.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw a Turtwig right in my face.

"Hi!" the young Turtwig shouted out.

"Woah!" I screamed, jumping back from being startled. Lucas walked behind me and knelt down to talk to me, his energetic Turtwig getting closer. Naturally, I felt pretty uncomfortable.

"So, first things first. Let's get you treated." Lucas said, applying a potion on my back. It was actually the first time anyone had ever used a potion of any sort on me. Team Galactic often just let my wounds heal naturally, or not. It felt…cleansing, like the pain just faded away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another Starly appeared, startling the three of us. Turtwig jumped forward, prepared to battle.

"No, Turtwig, let Starly fight this one." Lucas stated. What! I just got captured and he expected me to fight!

"Ok!" the Turtwig acknowledged, despite his trainer not being able to understand him.

I flew forward, ready to fight the bird.

"Ok Starly use…um…use Tackle!"

"Oh come on, you have a better imagination then that." I muttered to myself before charging the Starly. I gave the enemy Pokemon one tackle and it fell to the ground, fainted.

"Woah! That was quick." Lucas commented.

"Well of course, I have years of experience." I muttered under my breath.

"Really?" the small Turtwig asked, walking up to me.

"Yep."

"And you know a ton of super cool moves?!"

"Yep."

"And I totally beat you in a fight?"

"Hmph!" I grunted…well…the best a Starly could grunt at least. The Turtwig just laughed.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, only two wild Pokemon appearing. Turtwig took one battle, knocking out the opposing Shinx. He sent me out to battle the next Pokemon, another wild Shinx. I was so glad only strong Shinx knew any electric attacks. I probably wouldn't have been able to knock this Shinx out in one hit otherwise. Maybe it would have taken two? Who knows?

We finally got into Jubilife City, which was a lot more vibrant then four years ago. Still, this place held horrible memories for me. After few days after those men captured me…well, they kept me in Jubilife for a week or two and I'd rather not think about it.

Lucas simply walked through the city, headed for the Pokemon center. He still took a bit of time to gaze at the buildings, though. No matter how many times you visited Jubilife, it was as awesome as it was the last, I suppose.

I guess it's only fair to say how I could keep track of all this while in a Pokeball. Well, a Pokeball was a strange thing. It allowed a Pokemon to sense that it was in an environment it was used to. Like right now, I felt I was in a small meadow, filled with a few trees and an ever present wind. Anyways, it was like I could also sense what Lucas was seeing, that and everything around it. I could even hear outside my Pokeball.

"Nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokemon?"

Oh yeah, and we reached the Pokemon center. After Nurse Joy went through her procedures, which might I add felt amazing, Lucas let us out of our Pokeballs when he got to the restaurant section of the center. He set two plates of Pokemon food out on the floor.

"Ok guys, eat up." He said with a smile.

It was then that I noticed it. The window next to Lucas was open. That and we were in Jubilife city. Perfect. I had this plan in my head for awhile, and now I could make it come to life.

I quickly released my wings and darted out the window, only to hear Lucas' cries for me to come back.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again soon Lucas." I thought to myself.

After I reached a far enough distance from the Pokemon Center, it was time for my plan to start. I headed out to the shopping district, scoping out my victim from the sky and rooftops. Then I saw her. The girl was carrying several shopping bags side by side with friends. Her figures looked exactly life mine when I was in my human form, making her perfect. That and she looked life she had a great fashion sense.

I quickly dove down and snatched one of the shopping bags using the same formation I used when I used Aerial Ace, except without the painful cutting and all of course. I quickly took the bag to a secluded alleyway and landed.

After that I walked out, no longer a weak and pathetic Starly. I walked out of the alleyway in my human form, a beautiful girl with straight gleaming silver hair that reached down to the middle of my back. I was wearing the clothes I just stole from the random girl, who was probably still wondering what happened since I moved so fast. Fortunately she had a whole set of matching clothes in the bag I stole. I wore what I stole, a white jacket with a black undershirt to complement it, along with simple blue jeans.

"Ok, time to head to the Pokemon Center." I said to myself, taking care not to run along any dark alleyways.

"Wait." I said, stopping in the middle of the walkway. "Why the hell did I change in a dark alleyway in the first place?" I thought out loud, no one noticing or hearing me as I continued my walk to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Want more? Review please! Suggestions and OC's accepted!**


	3. Duet

**So, I'll just summarize what I'm thinking this way. So, I go to open my e-mail right? I open it, and I'm like, "Wow! I've got like 8 people who have Story Alerted or Favorited my story!" So I was happy looking through and then realized, "Wait…only one person reviewed…sad face." Anyways, please review if you want me to keep this story going. I mean, reviews make me happy and a happy me writes chapters quicker. Please Review.**

**Oh, one more thing, another reason people might not be reviewing is because no one knows who my character's name is. Well, you learn this chapter! Please read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

You know, I guess I got pretty lucky. The girl whose clothes I had was a pretty insane shopper appearently. She had a full set of female clothes in one bag, shirt, pants, jacket, and undergarments. The only thing she didn't have was any make-up, which didn't really bother me, considering the fact I hadn't put any on for some amount of years.

I hadn't been a human for awhile. To survive in the wild, you had to have a Pokemon. I had to become a Pokemon. I didn't really have that much time to actually be…well, me. Sure, I'd change to my human form every once and awhile, but that was only to remind myself I actually was human. The rest of the time was wandering Hoenn, trying to decide what I'd do. Well, I decided to go to Sinnoh, and well…

At any rate, the walk to the Pokemon Center was pretty uneventful. Well…I was supposed to walk to the Pokemon Center, but I didn't quite make it. Guess I had one little problem in my plan after all. I forgot to take into fact that Lucas would immediately run out of the Pokemon Center to chase his Starly.

After I had walked about ten minutes, cautiously avoiding getting close to people, I looked ahead and saw someone running right towards me. I was getting ready to turn around and run, but then I noticed that notorious red cap. Slightly distracted, I kept on walking forward. Lucas must have a pretty one track mind, considering he bumped right into my shoulder, causing me to lose my balance and fall over, and causing him to stumble. He quickly came up to me to apologize.

"I'm sorry!" We both said in unison.

"No no, I should apologize, I didn't look where I was walking." I said, a small blush on my face. I had to admit, I was pretty embarrassed. It wasn't like I meant to get knocked over by my former best friend.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sort of distracted. I need to go." He replied, getting ready to turn and run.

"Wait! What exactly are you looking for?" I asked, already knowing the answer of course.

"Well, I'm looking for my Starly. Have you seen one come this way?"

"Well, this is the shopping district of Jubilife, flocks of Starly can be found flying from rooftop to rooftop."

"I realize that, but that's one of the reasons I'm worried. The Starly I caught was in the wild, it wouldn't stand a chance against a city raised urban Pokemon."

Wait…did he already forget all of the one hit KO's I delivered for him?

"Maybe it ran away back to the wild." I said, trying to get him to forget about me.

"Maybe…" he responded, with his face looking down with a frown. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all." He muttered.

"No, Pokemon run away all of the time, don't they?" I asked, trying to get his mind off of my running away.

"Are you a trainer?" he looked up and asked.

"I just started…" I lied.

"Well, a standard Pokeball is designed to not the let a Pokemon run away. Sure it could travel, but something in its conscience is supposed to click. I'm not really familiar with the concept, but I know it's there." He added, taking his…my Pokeball off of his belt.

"Really? That's pretty cool…but then how did you're Starly run away?" I was actually pretty puzzled about it. How was I able to run away when I was connected to a Pokeball?

"That's another thing I'm worried about. How did it run away? I'm not really sure."

"Oh…well, I'm sure you'll find it!" I said with a wry smile, knowing that he wouldn't find his Pokemon no matter what.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to go back to the Pokemon Center. It's probably long gone by now." Lucas said in a defeated manner. "But at least let me treat you to lunch, to make up for knocking me over."

"N-No, I really couldn't-"

"I insist." He said, holding out his hand.

"Ok then, let's get going." I replied with a sigh, grabbing his arm and getting a blush from him.

After a good fifteen minute walk, we found ourselves in the eating area of the Pokemon Center. After giving the waitress our order, Lucas decided to break the silence considering the wait we'd have for our food.

"So, I really haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Lucas." He said, holding out his arm to shake. I hesitantly grabbed his arm and did the appropriate gesture.

"I'm N-, My name is Lauren. Nice to meet you Lucas." I said with a smile. That was close. It wasn't the right time to reveal who I was. He'd ask what happened to me. I didn't want to remind myself of the pain I had to go through. I was reminded enough by my abilities.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Twinleaf Town."

"Neat. I have several friends who used to live in Twinleaf Town."

"Really? Who were they? I might have known them." I asked. Maybe he remembered me.

"Well, the two most recent are a pair by the name of Claude and Claire. Surprisingly, they're not related." He said with a snicker. "They just started off on their Pokemon journeys."

"That's pretty cool." I said. Obviously I knew the two. I can't believe I missed Claire's blue hair before on Route 201. Maybe it was the white cap she was wearing.

"Did you know them?" he asked.

"No, I don't recall them. Sorry."

"Really? What are you doing in Jubilife, Lauren?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing much, my dad escorted me here so I could start my Pokemon journey."

"Ah, I understand." Lucas said with is usual smile.

He completely changed the topic on me…

So, the waitress finally came with our food a few minutes later. Lucas told me the entire story on why him, Claire, and Claude, all started their journeys at nearly the same time, as we were eating. He said that they were asked by Professor Rowan to help fill a Pokedex, which is a pretty good way to get a journey started I guess. Now about the food…

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, seeing my untouched plate of food, while eating his own hamburger.

"N-no, it's fine. I couldn't make you pay for this and not eat it, right?" I said, struggling to smile. I hadn't eaten real food in so long, I wasn't really sure my stomach could handle the piece of pizza in front of me. Team Galactic malnourished me, and since then, all I ate was berries…really really good berries. Still, I started to eat and it actually tasted pretty good.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Lauren, but I've got to go. I apologize." Lucas said, getting ready to get up.

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing his hand getting a quick glance of attention from the table in front at behind us. "I'd-I'd like to join you on your adventure."

"I…uh..." Lucas' face was actually turning red, and it was pretty obvious why. Lucas' father was a scientist. Lucas himself stayed inside a lot, with his father and Professor Rowan. Let's just say he never really talked to girls that much, much less hold hands with one.

"Please Lucas, I've got no one to help me right now. I don't even have my own Pokemon yet." I said.

"But-I-" He said after regaining his composure.

"Please…" I said, forcing tears to come out of my eyes.

"O-ok, but only for one reason."

"What is that?"

"You remind me of someone."

* * *

**Quite honestly, I thought of going further in this, but then I wouldn't find a place to end this chapter for awhile longer. Anyway, next chapter get's posted if I get reviews! Reviewer's get a free Lucas plushy!**


	4. Rococo

**First of all, thank you so much to the people who have reviewed thus far. **

**Second, I'd like to thank my friend Mr. Critic for being the BEST BETA EVER. He called out about 15 something mistakes? I don't know. Of course, on the other hand, I tried to originally write this chapter in less than an hour before he had to get offline. Yeah, bad move on my part. For the most part, he and I went through a hellish and sleepless night and you as the reader profits. **

**Also, after a conversation I had with Mr. Critic, in essence he said I was writing about a naked teenage girl. In response, I'm going to add 4 more naked teenage girls and a Pichu. Ok, not really. Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Right then and there, my heart skipped a beat. Did he figure out already?! I'd have to explain everything. He'd label me as a freak and it would all be over. This is one of the reasons I hated humans, betrayal.

"W-who do I look like?" I asked, praying he didn't give an answer I'd regret.

"Well, back when I was about twelve, I had a friend…well, she was my best friend at the time."

"W-what happened to her?"

"Well, she talked her parents into letting her become a trainer at the age of twelve. Not the greatest choice, but several legends have done it before. Anyway, she was suppose to meet her brother here in Jubilife. We got a call from her brother later that day, an hour after she stopped by to visit us. She never made it to Jubilife."

"Where'd she go?"

"No one knows."

So…no one knew where I was. I felt a twinge of pain at this, yet also joy. No one knew I existed, which is what I want, but…people missed me…stupid conflicting thoughts.

"I'm sorry, she seemed to be really close to you." I said, trying to comfort him and myself at the same time.

"Yeah…" he said, looking down in thought, not saying another word. At least now I knew he felt sorry for me.

After the half hour chat, it was finally time to go.

"Wait, hold on. I want to introduce you to someone." Lucas said as soon as we walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Huh?" I said with my head tilted to the side.

"Come on out Turtwig." He said, letting his Pokeball bounce on the ground and releasing the grass type.

"Awh! He's really cute!" I squealed. Actually, I could turn into a Turtwig, but I thought Piplup was much cuter. Anyways…

Lucas's Turtwig walked up to me and sniffed me a little. It cocked its head to the side slightly, obviously thinking something was wrong, and then acted as if everything was normal before walking back next to Lucas.

"So, what are you going to do with your other Pokeball?" I asked, noticing the other Pokeball on his belt.

"I'm not really sure." Lucas said, taking the Pokeball off his belt and eyeing it closer. "Do you want it?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll need it to capture my first Pokemon after all." I said as he passed the Pokeball to me.

You know, honestly, I half expected the Pokeball to try to capture me, since it was "my" Pokeball. Still, I seemed to catch it without any trouble.

"Thanks Lucas." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem. It'd be a problem to travel with only one Pokemon, after all." Lucas nodded.

We both started to walk away from the Pokemon Center. Lucas said he wanted to stop by the Poke Mart to get some potions and stuff since we only really had one Pokemon between us. As we kept on walking, out of nowhere this large nosed business looking man pulled us over to him right when we could see the Poke Mart.

"Hey! You two look like aspiring trainers!" He said in a creepy…highish…deepish voice…yeah it was pretty creepy.

"Y-yeah, we are." Lucas said, speaking for the both of us. Oh, and we both had the same 'what the hell' expression on our faces as well.

"You two look like a young couple who are looking for a wonderful future! Lucas and I were about to object when suddenly, he pulled out what looked like a large jewelry box.

"I don't need a ring!" I squealed in an embarrassing tone, my red face must have been priceless, same with Lucas.

"Ah, but Madam! These are not rings, they are Poketch's!" he said, unfazed by my outburst.

"Oh! I've heard of these. They're those multipurpose watches designed for trainers, right?" Lucas said, regaining his composure.

I'd never actually seen anything like it, but it looked really neat. In the box were two watches, one pink and the other blue. The display on both looked like little computers in extreme detail. They both had the time in the middle, but obviously by the looks of it there were many more screens to explore. Looks like things have come a long way in four years.

"So, are you trying to sell these to us?" I asked.

"Of course not! They are yours free! Just be sure to advertise them and point people to the Jubilife Poketch Company!"

"So, there's really no catch?"

"Nope. Actually, I normally make people walk around town finding three of my employees. Those three unfortunate men are around Jubilife wearing clown suits. It's quite a laugh at the job, but so is the result of being late to work." He explained as Lucas and I gave a nervous laugh. "Besides, how could I ignore such a silver haired maiden as you?" he said with a hearty laugh addressing me.

Lucky him. If I didn't know he was joking, I would have totally changed right then and there into a Ninetails and burned him to death. He then proceeded to give us the watches, me getting the pink one, and Lucas getting the blue one.

"Thank you very much, mister." I said, putting on my best fake smile, even with the twitch in my eye. Lucas had just been listening to the speech, as disturbed by the man as I was. At that, he turned away and left.

"Finally." Lucas mumbled.

"Wait…he didn't even tell us how to use these…" I noted.

"Let's not ask him." Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question. What about me reminds you of your friend?" I asked, wanting to know the answer to the question bugging me for the past thirty minutes.

"It's your eyes." He said with an earnest smile.

At that, we both continued on to the Poke Mart. When we got there, it was pretty lively. Jubilife was a pretty big city, after all. We looked around, seeing many items, Potions, berries, Pokemon food. We stopped to pick up a few potions, and then headed over to the Pokeball section.

Now, here's the way things were. The further away a store was to the Elite Four, the less items of rarity they would have in stock. This store had Great Balls, regular Poke Balls, and…

"Hey, these are so cute!" I called to Lucas who was behind me picking out five Pokeballs.

"What those? Heal Balls? They're a little…pink." He said.

"And what's wrong with pink!" I said firmly, not about to lose on the pink isn't an awesome color debate.

"I'm just not the greatest fan of pink, Lauren."

"Whatever." I said as I picked out three.

Lucas paid for everything, seeing as though I had no money, which was odd of Lucas not to pick up on. As we walked outside, I fiddled with my Poketch until I brought up what looked like a map of Sinnoh.

"Hey Lucas! I found the map on the Poketch!" I said, probably a little over excited at my victory over technology. I quickly showed Lucas how to get to his and we both started to talk about where we were going next.

"Ok, the first gym is in Oreburge City." Lucas said, looking at the map.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for! Let's get going!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to catch Pokemon like I did with Claire." Lucas stated. I winced in pain and regret at the memory.

My journeys about to start. It was four years delayed, so it better be a good one. I'm with Lucas, so it should be…interesting at least. Still, I don't think I'll be able to get over the trauma I experienced because of Team Galactic. I still couldn't trust random people. People are inherently evil, after all.

"Oh, by the way, Lucas, I have these three Heal Balls now, so you can have your Pokeball back." I said as I passed him his…my Pokeball. I really didn't want to have the burden of carrying it. It was his. Proof he caught me…that I was technically his…but maybe that wasn't as bad a thing as I thought.

* * *

**Ok, short and brief…here it goes. Everyone who reviews get's a free Dawn plushy! End quote.**


	5. Glissando

**I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. Microsoft Word has been being a pain. Not only that, school's catching up to me and I have time to write. Still, your reviews are what keep me going! Read and Review! Also, no beta for this chapter, so excuse my horrible grammaticalic errors. If anyone want to help beta, please contact me ASAP. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

"Um...Lucas?" I said, my head tilted slightly to the side.

"Y-yeah Lauren?" He said, a look of confusion on his face as well.

"What is this guy doing?"

"I really don't know."

So yeah, we eventually started to leave Jubilife City and then we run into weird guy number one, the Poketch big nose guy. Now, we meet weird guy number two.

"Crap! Lauren! He's walking towards us!" Lucas whispered loudly into my ear. The man who was earlier running between street lights was now walking towards us.

The man walked right up to our faces. He looked around his thirties and was wearing what looked like a detective's uniform.

"...how did you know..." he said in a intense quiet tone. Believe it or not, I was pretty scared on the inside, I still haven't really put a great amount of trust in humans. "...how did you unmask me to be a member of the International Police?"

"I..uh..." Lucas strained to say, obviously as confused and creeped out as I was.

"No! You recognized me at first glance as something extraordinary." He interrupted. "This is why you spoke to me is it not! You power of observation is fearsome!" his said, a smile to his face.

"We were just passing by and..."

"Quite admirable you are!" cried the man, interrupting Lucas' second try to make him leave. "Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself! I am the globe trotting elite of the International Police!" he cried, an air of dignity around him.

"Um...nice to meet you...I'm Lucas and this is my friend Lauren." Lucas said, holding out his hand.

Damnit Lucas! Why did you give the creepy weird guy my name! The man simply stood there, not making any attempt to shake Lucas' hand, though.

"My name...ah, no, I shall only inform you of my codename. My codename, it is Looker. That is what they all call me."

"Why do they all call you Looker?" I asked my a hint of 'what in the world is up with that name' in my voice. He simply ignored me, though.

"Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief' familiar to you?" Looker said, a look of seriousness on his face."

"Well, naturally, that's a basic moral principle." Lucas said to answer Looker.

"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed those words."

"Huh?" both me and Lucas said in unison, equally curious.

"Yes. I, therefore, have been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion."

Wait...I think I knew who he was taking about...no, they can't still be around here...

"Also, I have a request." he stated. "If you were to see me again, I ask you not to talk to me, for I am on duty."

"Ok, got it." Lucas said, obviously getting caught up a little in excitement."

"Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must."

"Is it because your lonely?" I asked.

"Not because I am lonely, no no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!" he almost shouted, a little unfurled at my question. He...sort of...ran off as he finished the sentence.

"That was awkward..." I said, still trying comprehend what just happened. Still, he said something that bothered me.

"Y-yeah...Lauren, let's get out of here. Weird people seem to be attracted to you." He said, jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, lets go." I said, starting toward the exit, Lucas soon following.

* * *

"Um...Lucas?" I said, my head tilted slightly to the side.

"Y-yeah Lauren?" He said, a look of confusion on his face as well.

"What is this guy doing?"

"I really don't know."

"Haven't we had this conversation before...like...an hour ago?"

"I really don't know..."

So yeah, we eventually started to leave Jubilife City and then we run into weird guy number one, the Poketch big nose guy, then we run into weird guy number two, Looker. Now, we meet weird guy number three.

"Crap! Lauren! He's running towards us!" Lucas whispered loudly into my ear.

"Awh! We just got out of Jubilife!" I squealed.

The kid ran right into our faces. He looked kinda young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. He was wearing a orange and white striped shirt along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, I know you!" He said as he got up to us.

"Wait...I think I know you too...aren't you Barry?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, I was traveling with Claire for about a day before I decided to split. She's way to slow."

"That or you're too fast." Lucas said back with a smile.

"Heh, whatever." he said with a smirk. "So, how much better have you gotten?"

"Better then you, Barry." he said, grabbing Turtwig's Poke ball.

"We'll see." he said, pulling out his own Poke ball.

The two trainers stood on the rode just exiting Jubilife. The two teen then threw their Poke balls. Lucas released his Turtwig as Barry released a Chimchar.

"Um...Lucas, I hope you know you have a disadvantage here." I said to him, hoping Lucas wasn't that dumb.

"I know, but I don't have any other Pokemon right now." he said, his eyes never shifting away from Barry.

"If you guys are done talking, I'll go first! Chimchar use Scratch!" Barry called out. His Chimchar ran quickly toward Turtwig. Turtwig simply dodged to the side as Chimchar Scratched at the air.

"Quick! Turtwig use Tackle!" Lucas cried out. Turtwig quickly used Tackle, but Chimchar jumped into the air.

"Chimchar! While your in the air, use Ember!" Barry ordered. Chimchar responded by firing out a small blast of fire, hitting Turtwug head on.

"Turtwig!" Lucas cried out concerned for his Pokemon. Turtwig simply limbed on one leg, trying to struggle to stay up, but fainted on the ground regardless.

"Lucas...weaker and newborn Pokemon really can't take that much damage when it goes against a stronger move type." I said to Lucas, not telling him it was from first-hand experience

"I get it, I'm not cut out for this." he said tossing the Poke ball the his fainted Turtwig, obviously discouraged. Barry walked up to us, holding his hand up for Lucas to shake. Lucas accepted the gesture, unlike a certain person mentioned earlier...jerk.

"That was a good fight!" Barry said. "Still, was Turtwig your only Pokemon?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I need to catch some more."

"Don't worry Lucas, you'll get better." Barry said, looking Lucas in the eye seriously.

"T-thanks Barry." Lucas said.

I took the moment to sneak behind Lucas and jump up and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll be great Lucas." I said as Lucas lost his balance, falling to the ground.

Barry and I looked down to him, noting that his face was red from my playful attack. He scrambled back to his feet.

"A-a-anyways! We need to get to a Pokemon center." Lucas stated, half concerned for Turtwig and half concerned about getting the topic changed.

"Well, I need to go get going to Oreburgh City, I'll see you guys around!" Barry stated as he walked away.

Lucas and I simply started walking back to Jubilife, reading and waiting to meet weird guys numbers four through two hundred. We really hated that city. Yet, I had a true reason to hate it...

* * *

**So yeah, not much action away from the main story plot, however, Claude is not the rival, so thats news. Who is he? Find out on the next episode of...no I won't finish it.**

**Read and review for more!**


	6. Serenade

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been an a sort of slump lately. One of my relatives died recently and I've been preoccupied. Not only that, school's a drag...naturally. Sorry, I promise quicker updates. I'll try to update at least a week and a half, but thats pushing it. It really all depends on reviews and reader interest.**

**On that note, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys rock and to prove it, I'm going to start answering and commenting on reviews from this chapter on. (That first part sounded so lame and cliché ;_;) Got a question or suggestion? Put it in a review and I'll try to answer it!**

Ketchum Kid: This is a great story. Suprised that no one has taken advantage of your statement in chapter 2, though. "Suggestion and OCs accepted," I think. Is that offer still up? I'd love to contribute if I can.

**Yep! The offer is still on! Feel free to submit!**

**Anyways, enough of me, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Lucas and I looked down at the fainted Pokemon, and all I was thinking about was how awesome this was. After all, it was my first Pokemon...well...actually...I don't want to think about it.

After our encounter with Barry, Lucas and I headed back to Jubilife to get Turtwig healed. He was our only Pokemon, after all. So after that we headed back out the east side of the city and got back on Route 203. That's when it appeared.

"Ok, Lauren, I got it! Throw a Poke ball at it!" Lucas called to me with excitement as I just stayed in the back. Immediately, I threwone of my (pink) Heal balls at the Pokemon. The Pokemon was drawn in by the ball and was enveloped by a red light. The ball simply landed on the ground and clicked to signify the capture. After I had the Heal Ball back in my hand, I looked up to Lucas with a smile on my face.

"Thank you so much Lucas."

"Heh, no problem."

"So, Lauren. Are you gonna name it?" Lucas asked.

"No, I won't." I said, my eyes still fixed on the Heal Ball.

I had decided before my first journey that I would never name my Pokemon. Most Pokemon had a name already. Who was I to take that away from them?

We decided to rest for a little bit, considering we'd be coming up to the cave separating Oreburgh and Jubilife soon. The two of us just sat under a tree and chatted.

"I guess you should get to relax for a second too. Come on out Turtwig." Lucas said as he released Turtwig from his Poke Ball. Turtwig stretched out a bit then sort of stared at me, then fell asleep on the ground next to Lucas. Was something wrong with me? Oh wait, freak Pokemon shape shifting crap. Right....

"Oh, that reminds me. Why don't you name your Turtwig?" I asked.

"Well..." he responded, looking up to the sky through the tree branches, "Pokemon probably have names already. It's pretty obvious that Pokemon can communicate and that they have a fair amount of intelligence. If they have a name then I don't think I should be the one to take that freedom away."

"Oh, that's the same reason I won't." I responded with my head down. "Pokemon are intelligent. They have communities just like people. Some have families."

"Yet some want to be with Trainers." Lucas said, head still up. "Professor Rowan once told me that Pokemon want to understand humans as much as we want to understand them. Pokemon as a whole don't hate humans, some are just...afraid." he said.

I looked back to my years in Hoenn. Pokemon did have communities, they all shunned me away...except one. I constantly ran into other Pokemon, some saying that they would help a poor kid like me. I turned them away, not wanting to get them involved with a freak like me. I even ran into Trainers. They would notice that I wasn't a Pokemon native to the route. They would label me rare and try to catch me. I would always run away.

Afraid...yeah...maybe that was the right word. I was afraid. Afraid of people and Pokemon...and afraid that someone will find out my secret.

"You should let your new Pokemon get some air, Lauren. I have no idea what it's like in those Poke Balls" Lucas said, finally looking towards me.

"You're right, Poke Ball-"

"Heal Ball, Lauren."

I looked towards Lucas and stuck my tongue out. "Heal Ball, go!"

I threw the ball a little bit in front of me, and smiled as it released my Pokemon.

"It's a pretty healthy looking Shinx." Lucas stated, looking at the cat like Pokemon.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute too." I said, looking at it with a smile.

The Shinx walked up to me and just looked up.

"Shinx!" it cried out before jumping into my arms, looking up to my face happily.

It wasn't afraid. It actually looked like it wanted to get to know me.

"Maybe I can learn to be a bit like you..." I said to the Shinx, with a wry smile on my face. Lucas just looked at me confused, but didn't really inquire.

By then Turtwig had waken up and started to talk to Shinx, while Lucas and I just watched.

"It's pretty cool how Pokemon can communicate to each other even though their different species."

"Yeah."

Too bad I couldn't understand them. The thing was only Pokemon could understand Pokemon. Pokemon apparently have different ear drums than people. They hear a certain frequency that people can't hear. A Pokemon speaking to another Pokemon would sound like it was in English. Well, most of the time at least. Same applies for when Pokemon speak. Pokemon have limited vocal chords, only being able to say their name out loud to the ears of humans. Hey, I know what I'm talking about here...mostly.

"Well, we should probably get going." Lucas said as he got up. "We need to get into Oreburgh by sundown at least."

"Right, let's go." I said, getting up with Shinx still in my hands. "You wanna walk with me?" I said to the small Pokemon. Oh, Pokemon could understand humans by the way...sort of...I think. Anyways.

The Shinx jumped out of my hands and to the side of me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard an explosion towards the direction of the cave entrance.

"What was that?!" I asked Lucas with a hint of worry.

"I don't know, but we need to find out!" he replied.

Lucas grabbed his things and we both took off to find the source of the explosion.

* * *

**I actually was only wanting this to be half a chapter, and have the events of next chapter be the other half. Next chapter's going to be quite a lot and probably something to look forward to. Hey, but that means next chapter something happens! Right!? Sorry for taking so long to update, I promise a quicker update as long as you all review!**

**You know what? Review and Professor Rowan will give you a 100 on a test grade!**


	7. Fugue

**Wow, it's been what...a week and a half. It feels longer. Anyways, I know some people want a little bit more action. Well, I hope this chapter suffices a little! Anyways, on to reviews.**

organization MA: sorry for all the questions but how do you get the names for the chapters?

**Yes! Finally, an excuse to be able to explain this! If you haven't noticed, every chapter so far has had something to do with a musical term. Take chapter one, Exposition. In music, the exposition is the beginning of the song. Sometimes the chapter title will make sense, sometimes it won't. Most of the time you can look up the term on Google and see what it means. It almost always will have something to do with the chapter.**

Firestorm75: That's so sad about your relative. :( Anyway nice chapter.

**Thanks, that actually means a lot to me. Thank you for the review and the others you've wrote before it! **

Also, on the note of chapter titles. Two things. One, do you think I should start explaining the term before the chapter begins? After it ends? Not at all? Second, do you all think I should start using song titles and lyrics? Review you're ideas and tell me what you think!

Note that I didn't take the time to get my beta to check this chapter, so excuse any horrendios speeling eroors. My beta and I are both a part of my school's play and that's taking up a lot of time right now. It starts next week so neither of us have that much time to work on this. If anyone else wants to be a beta reader for me, please let me know ASAP. It would be greatly appreciatedd.

Now that that's out of the way. On to the next chapter! Enjoy!!!1!!1

**

* * *

**

"This might be bad." Lucas stated as we started to run for the cave entrance. "As far as I know, there's no Pokemon capable of an attack like that on this route."

"Why are we running towards the explosion again? I asked. Hey, it was a legit question.

"Two reasons. One, Barry was headed this way-"

"But we battled him at least half a day ago! Shouldn't he be long gone by now?"

"That kid will battle every Trainer he sees on the route. Anyways, second, it's just the right thing to do." Lucas said.

"Fine. But I'd rather us not get hurt through this. If it's too much, let's run." I responded. I've had enough pain for one lifetime. I wasn't exactly excited for the aspect of danger.

We finally came up to a clearing in front of the mouth of the cave, with two Trainers there, one holding an injured Piplup.

"Claire!" Lucas shouted, running over to the two Trainers. I just stood there, trying to comprehend exactly what happened.

Claire...she was with Lucas when he first captured me. She was wearing normal traveling clothes. A gray vest with multiple pockets, perfect for any Trainer, along with a white undershirt. She was also wearing dark blue jeans, matching her light blue hair. In her hands was a Piplup, bruised and beaten. It had obviously lost a battle, most likely to the teen beside her.

The other Trainer looked...sophisticated for his age. He had dirty blond looking hair, combed straight forward. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and blue tie. Standard looking, with nothing special to it. On the lapel of his suit was a strange looking pin. It looked like a company's insignia. It was a pure silver "X" with a lighting bolt behind it. Behind him was a Jolteon, looking somewhat tense.

I finally ran over to the group to catch up with the conversation they were starting.

"Are you guys ok?! Lucas asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I got a little over my head I guess." Claire said.

"What happened here?" Lucas asked. "And who are you?" He said, referring to the guy in the suit.

"Well, first let me introduce myself. My name's Dakota." he responded holding out his hand for Lucas to shake.

"Did you just battle Claire?" Lucas asked while shaking his hand.

"He sure did, beat me too." Claire answered before Dakota had a chance to answer. "I guess I should have remembered that Electric was strong against Water."

"Yeah, I did have my Jolteon behind me when she challenged me." Dakota said.

How do you not remember that type difference! It's like the most obvious one! Electric beats Water. I wanted to face palm myself right there but held it in.

"What about that explosion?" I asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Ah, yes. I heard it. It happened right after I knocked out my opponent's Piplup." Dakota said, looking to his Jolteon. "I would check it out, but first things first."

As he said this, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and revealed what was inside, startling all three of us. He had on the inside of his jacket all sorts of items: potions, Poke Balls, special items, elixirs. He took out one of the potions and buttoned his jacket back up.

"Claire, let me hold your Piplup." Dakota asked, potion in hand.

"If your going to heal it, I have a few potions of my own." Claire said, obviously trying to not be a burden.

"This potion is special, it'll heal your Piplup in no time at all."

"How do you know?" Lucas asked, curious about the potion.

"Simple, my company made it." Dakota responded with a smile.

Claire handed Dakota her Piplup. As he applied the medicine I started wondering. What made the explosion earlier?

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Oh! That's right! Who's your friend here Lucas?" Claire asked, a smile on her face. "I'm Claire! Who are you?"

"My name's Lauren." I responded in a much less perky manner.

"Hmm...you don't really strike me as a Lauren, but oh well."

"At any rate, we have something bigger to worry about." Dakota spoke up.

"Right, the unknown explosion." Lucas said, his hand scratching his head.

"We heard in come in this direction." I said, wanting to be at least a little helpful.

Just then, Dakota's Jolteon darted past me and shot off a Thunder Bolt into the forest behind me. I immediately turned around to see what the Jolteon was so worked up about. I almost fainted.

A Houndoom jumped from the trees...followed by a Team Galactic member.

He was different, though. He, like Dakota, was wearing a suit. Black, with a blue undershirt and no tie. On his lapel was the symbol that gave me nightmares, the trademark "G" of Team Galactic. His hair was black, combed back. The opposite of Dakota.

"Heh, what do we have here." We looked with a malicious smile. "More targets?! Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!"

"Jolteon! Counter with Protect!" Dakota called out to his Pokemon. His Jolteon listened and cast the shield, effectively countering the fire attack.

"You know. They say if a person gets burned by a Houndoom's fire, the burn will never heal. Now, what's up with you throwing around something like that towards a couple of kids?" said with a confident smile. Yeah, Dakota was ten times cooler then Lucas.

"You think I care for the well being of a few runts! Don't make me laugh! I'm the one and only Alfred! I'm a hunter for Team Galactic! Your finished!" He yelled out.

"Well, I admit, you have a nice sense for special attire Other then that you seem to just be another pawn in Cyrus' plans." Dakota said, his face turning serious.

"You know your stuff! Perfect! More reason for me to take you out!"

"Oh, by the way. Let me introduce myself. I'm Dakota. Vice-CEO of Virtu."

"What! I've really got a big one! Yes, this will net me a position as a commander for sure." Alfred said as he prepared to give his Houndoom another command.

"Dakota, what's Vir-"

"Lucas, you take these two beautiful ladies and go to Oreburgh. I'll handle our rude guest." Dakota told to Lucas, interrupting Claire's question.

At that, I just turn around and ran. I wasn't prepared for this. Not again. Team Galactic was too much. I couldn't handle it.

"Lauren!"

I could hear Lucas behind me trying to get me too wait for him. By then I was too far into the cave for him to catch up.

No, I couldn't handle this! I had to get away!

I kept running until there was a fork in the brightly lit cave. I took a left.

**

* * *

**

**And if any of you have played Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. Then you probably know exactly where Lauren is...and what exactly just happened :P. Let's just say that in real life caves would be a lot bigger, obviously. I'll leave it up to the next chapter to explain. Review please!**


	8. Despair

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile but I'm back! Expect constant updates from here on out! Also, I totally just edited this author note! It's been awhile since I started writing again, so I'm finally getting around to editing a lot of my past chapters. This one wasn't my proudest chapter, but I fixed it the best I could regardless. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Why!" I screamed as I banged my fist against the rock. I shouldn't have made a turn. I could have just gone straight and been fine. How was I supposed to know a giant rock was right there?

"Lauren! Where are you?!" I heard a voice echo through the cave. It was distant, but my senses were slightly heightened, even as a human.

Still...what if that Team Galactic hunter guy followed them? No. I wasn't taking a chance. Not after what happened. Not after what I've been through. I wasn't going to be caught, ever again. Well, I guess I got caught by Lucas...but still. This wasn't the time to be thinking about pointless things.

I immediately transformed into a Glaceon to get the speed advantage, ignoring all of my clothes and belongings. I wasn't going to let anyone slow me down. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to get as far away from whatever the hell was going on as soon as possible. I turned back down the long corridor and took off. I didn't want to run into Lucas or Claire. I would just hide out in the wild, away from Team Galactic.

"Lauren! Where are you?!"

Lucas' calls were getting louder. Hell, he even sounded worried for me. I kept on running at a pretty fast pace. Glaceon may not be the fasted Pokemon, but it was one of my favorites. Things have a hard time chasing you when they're frozen. It's not as though I'd stop for a battle anyways.

After another minute or two, I found myself at the same fork I made the left turn on earilier.

I was too late. I intercepted Lucas and Claire at the turn. They looked dumbfounded at what they saw. I froze as well, to shocked and startled to make a move.

"L-Lucas? Why is there a Glaceon in the middle of Oreburgh Gate?"

"I don't know. It's unnatural. Most Glaceon are in Northern Sinnoh. It probably explains why it got a lot colder all of a sudden." Lucas deducted.

I listened as they had their conversation. I wasn't going to let my guard down. But-why was I having thoughts like this! It's not like they're not going to hurt me.

"Maybe we should try to catch it?" Lucas said out loud, pulling out Turtwig's Pokeball.

"Um...Lucas? Is this really the time to be thinking about this? What about that Team Galactic hunter?" Claire responded with a flustered look on her face.

"Dakota said he'll take care of it. Besides, remember how badly he beat you? He'll be fine."

At that, Claire stopped talking and just took a few steps back as Lucas released Turtwig.

"Ok Turtwig! This one's rare. Let's go!" Lucas called out to Turtwig. Turtwig just looked at me wide-eyed.

"Wait...that smell." Turtwig said.

"Too slow!" I called out as I rushed him with Quick Attack, knocking him back a few feet.

It was just then I realized something. My belongings. If I lost this fight, they might find them later. It might give my identity away. I glanced at Turtwig, who was slightly struggling to get up.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Lucas commanded. Turtwig followed his command by shooting out Razor Leaf. I tried to dodge but one of the leafs hit me in the leg, causing me to start limping. Not to mention it caused a cut.

At that I decided to ditch the fight and run. I looked to my left and saw the corridor leading to the path with my stuff. Turtwig and and tried to tackle me, but I dodged to the left and used to momentum to take off and run. Behind me I could hear Lucas start to give chase, Turtwig and Claire right behind him.

Nothing but getting to my stuff and trying to get away from my pursuers. As I ran I thought about what was going on. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just running. Those years as a prisoner did so much mental damage I didn't know what was going on in situations like this. I lost my ability to reason. Like a Pokemon...

When you're a Pokemon, your human common sense dulls. More animalistic senses start to talk over. Truthfully, I still haven't gotten used to a lot of the aspects of being a Pokemon.

I kept on running. I could hear them behind me but I still kept on running. Eventually I saw my stuff and clothes in the middle of the cave. I transformed as I ran and quickly dove for a slightly large rock to the side to try to cover myself from view as I threw my clothes back on and got my stuff back together.

"Ok." I whispered to myself, panting from the running and sudden transformation. "Maybe I'll be fine. I'll think of a good explanation and walk away clean."

As I got up and started to walk away from the rock I hid behind, I saw Lucas and Claire, staring at me with extremely surprised glances. In the same moment, the wound I got from Razor Leaf opened up and I could feel blood running out of my leg. I blacked out.

I only heard one thing before I completly lost it.

"Lauren! We'll take care of you! Wake up!"**

* * *

**

Like I said earlier, if you guys really want to continue writing this story, please review. Thanks for reading! Review and I'll give you a Pichu plushie!


	9. Confusion

**Wow...I look back at that last chapter and want to beat myself for it. I promise this will be a much better chapter! Oh well. Several reviews and several favorites. I'm happy. As promised, I'll keep on writing as long as you all keep on reviewing!**

_Yera-roo: __Also, we know that Lauren understands Poke-speak when she's a Pokemon, but does she understand it as a human? _

I guess I should clarify a bit better when it comes to these things. No, she cannot understand Poke-speak as a human. Good question though.****

Oh, OC's are still being accepted. I know someone said somthing abotu twins in the reviews. If you get a chance, send in my information! Offers open to anyone!

* * *

Waking up was a great feeling most of the time. The start of a new day filled with adventure. Breakfast right around the corner. You get out of bed and start a new day. Sadly, my mornings couldn't be so blessed, and this one would be pure hell. Did they actually see me change? At this point, it shouldn't be hard to piece things together for them.

I thought these things as soon as I woke up. I just stayed laying in the bed I was in, which was a bunk bed. I was probably in a Pokemon Center, the one in Oreburgh City. I didn't even bother to get up, the pain in my leg reminding me I couldn't if I wanted to. I could tell that someone bandaged up the wound without looking.

I wondered what happened to everyone. The last thing I remembered was me running from Lucas and Claire, which the Razor Leaf wound probably deepened in the chase. Since I was a Pokemon, the cut probably didn't bother me much. Either that or it was fear. It didn't matter, though. As soon as I changed back into my human form I passed out. At least I had the energy to get my clothes and belongings on.

Considering what had happened, it wasn't surprising that my heart skipped a beat when I heard the door open. I immediately shut I eyes and started to pretend I was sleeping.

"Yeah, Turtwig's fine. I had Nurse Joy fix him right up." I heard as Lucas walked in the room.

"That Glaceon hit it pretty directly. What was it doing in the Oreburgh Gate in the first place?" Claire responded, her voice sounding puzzled.

"Looks like Lauren's still asleep. After she passed out things happened pretty quickly. It's nice that we have some time to talk about it."

"Looks like it. You know, you run pretty fast when there's a damsel in distress." Claire said with a small giggle. Even if I wasn't watching, I could tell Lucas' face was turning different shades of red.

"S-Shut up! You wouldn't do the same?" Lucas countered.

Even though the conversation was light-hearted, my heart was skipping beats. This was too much. They were just having a casual conversation, shouldn't they be asking me questions? I basically abandoned them, after all. Even if it was from fear.

"Anyways, at least she's fine now. She had a really deep cut on her leg, though. I wonder how she got it." Lucas continued. My heart started beating faster.

"You know, that Glaceon had a cut on it's leg from Turtwig's Razor Leaf." Claire pointed out. My heart started beating even faster.

"Are you saying..." Lucas started.

"Yes...maybe Lauren is a Pokemon!" Claire said, sounding over-dramatic. My heart stopped.

Insert pointless silence here.

"Back to serious possibilities." Lucas said, Claire giving out a small giggle, probably with a smile on his face at Claire "joke". Damn them.

"Maybe Lauren was hiding behind that rock? Then the Glaceon passed by her and broke into the wall to escape."

"Eevee can learn Dig. Which means that the Glaceon we ran into could have known it."

"Well, the only thing we can do is ask her when she wakes up. In the meantime, do you mind if I get something to eat for breakfast?" Claire asked.

"Sure, could you get me a sandwich while you're there? And maybe some Pokemon food for Turtwig?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in about thirty minutes then."

"Thanks Claire." Lucas said as I heard the door close.

Lucas didn't say much more, rather I simply heard him moving around. Suddenly he walked over to me and silently moved the covers I was under, carefully removing the Poke Ball I had attached to my belt. I took everything I had not to smack him, although I didn't know why. Maybe he was a guy and a little too close? I don't know.

Lucas released my Shinx, which let out a happy cheer as it was let out of it's Poke Ball. Apparently it then was about to jump at me, before Lucas caught it.

"Sorry Shinx, Lauren's really tired and he got injured. She's needs some sleep."

"Shinx!" It replied, apparently understanding Lucas.

"Here, you can talk to Turtwig." Lucas said as he threw out a Poke Ball, releasing Turtwig.  
"Ok guys. You've got to keep it down. Let Lauren get some rest." Lucas said quietly. Turtwig wasn't keeping quiet, though. All I heard was it growl, then bite and threw the covers off of my, causing me to spring up in confusion.

"Turtwig!" Lucas cried, obviously upset with Turtwig's behavior.

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" I said, not wanting Lucas to realized I was listening to his entire conversation with Claire.

"Um...we're in Oreburgh City. Are you feeling ok? How's your leg?" Lucas answered and asked, holding Turtwig in his hands. Turtwig calmed down a little bit, but was still staring at me and growling. In all the confusion, Shinx jumped up and forced himself in my arms.

Still, why was Turtwig growling in the first place?

"Turtwig!" the grass Pokemon yelled out, probably trying to talk to Shinx.

"Shinx! Shinx!" my Pokemon yelled back. They were probably having an argument about me. Turtwig was probably pretty young, same with Shinx. I could only imagine what they would be arguing about.

Then it hit me. Turtwig probably has my scent. Before the arguing got any worse, Lucas called Turtwig back into it's Poke Ball.

"I'm really sorry about that Lauren." Lucas said, scratching his dark blue hair in confusion.

"It's ok. What happened?" I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Well, you took off as soon as you got a chance when Dakota distracted that Team Galactic guy."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that." I said, with my head down. By this time, I was up and moving around the small room, holding Shinx in my arms.

"It's fine. I was pretty scared myself." Lucas said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, did you see a Glaceon before you fainted?"

"I...uh..." I tried to remember Lucas' earlier conversation with Claire. "Yeah...I think so. I remember something running by me. I was hiding behind the rock I was next to before I fainted. Maybe it used Dig?"

"I see..." Lucas said with his head down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to keep the story going the way it was. At this rate I might be able to keep my secret!

"Lauren...please don't lie. I only want to help you." Lucas said, his head still down with a solemn expression on his face. "I saw something different. Something Claire didn't. She was about twenty yards behind me. She only saw you pass out." At this, my heart stopped again.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked, fear starting to creep up on me.

"Let's talk. About you."

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter was better then the last! Review if you want me to keep the story going!**


	10. Courage

**Not as many reviews, but oh well. A lot of people are asking about the Eevee mentioned at the start of the story. You may find out. Who knows. =)  
**

_AzureiRenega: I like the chapters! ...now I'm wondering what he'll say... Are you still accepting Ocs?_

I am! Just send me a PM and contact me with your idea! That goes for everyone!

**Oh and before I forget.**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. There I said it like a good little author.

* * *

_I'm a freak. I've known this even since I could transform. People wouldn't be able to accept me. Really, I didn't want to accept people at that point. Nothing really changed from then and now. I shouldn't have taken the risk. I shouldn't have stayed with Lucas. Now my childhood best friend would think I'm a freak. He's right._"Lauren..." Lucas said, looking like he regretted bring up the point. At this point I was terrified. I could barely find the words to say anything.

"W-W-What did you see!" I almost screamed.

"I'm not really sure...I was hoping you would tell me." Lucas replied calmly.

I took a calm breath and got up. I when to the table Lucas set Shinx's Poke Ball and returned it. I didn't even want my Pokemon to know my secret. Lucas called Turtwig back as well.

"I-I don't want to tell you..." I replied, holding back tears. He was so close to finding out. Maybe I should tell him.

"Well, how about this then." Lucas said, grabbing a chair in the room and taking a seat. "I don't want to pry. But can I at least explain what I saw?"

"S-Sure." I said. I was scared, but what surprised me was that he seemed to have a guess at what I was, but he wasn't panicked or anything.

"After you ran away, Claire and I went to go chase after you. Not that we weren't trying to run away ourselves. That battle looked pretty heated."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran off. I got scared." I said, looking down.

"It's fine. The area was dangerous. Still, there's strength in numbers." Lucas said, smiling.

"Yeah." I said back with a smile of my own. Sure, I bet his Turtwig and my Shinx would have done a lot in that fight...yeah right.

"We took off into the cave, trying to catch up to you. Then, suddenly a Glaceon appeared." Lucas continued.

"R-Really, is that common?" I said, trying not to make eye contact with him. I was careless. I don't really know Sinnoh's Pokemon locations well enough.

"Extremely. Normally you see them up towards Northern Sinnoh."

"I see..." I said, cursing to myself.

"Well, it seemed wild. There wasn't another trainer around it, so we tried to capture it."

"What happened?" I asked, trying to further my alibi. My really really weak alibi.

By the way. What the hell happened to Lucas' girl phobia! Right when it matters it's like he got a random blast of courage. Lucky him. Poor me.

"Well, I think it hit Turtwig with a Quick Attack. Turtwig managed to get a Razor Leaf to hit it's leg, but it was able to escape anyway."

It's almost as if the cut on my leg heard what he said. All of a sudden it started stinging a lot more. Subconsciously I went to go rub the cut.

"What exactly happened to your leg?" Lucas asked, noticing me rubbing the pain.

"I tripped." Lucas looked at me with a questionable look. "Don't ask."

"Well, anyways. After the Glaceon escaped, Turtwig and I took off after it. Claire was still pretty stunned, so she was back quite a bit before she started to try and catch us." Lucas said.

"That's right before I collapsed." I said, once again trying to protect my weak alibi.

"Right before we reached a dead end, the Glaceon started to glow a dim white color. It started to change shape. After a second or two, it's shape actually looked human. It suddenly dodged behind a boulder. I was pretty surprised at what I saw, enough in shock to make me stand still and wait for Claire." Lucas explained.

Probably a good thing, if he saw me while I was changing back into my clothes, I'd faint of embarrassment before I did of the fatigue and cut on my leg.

"I-I think I saw the Glaceon. It used Dig and escaped. That's one of the reasons I fainted. It surprised me." I said, getting nervous.

"Lauren. Was it you?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, tears that were welled up suddenly started to come out.

"What do you mean? Was it me?" I asked, holding back tears as best I could.

"I think I know what's going on...and I know why you would want to hide it but...it's your secret. I know it's been to early to earn it, but...I trust you. I want you to trust me back." Lucas said a tad timidly.

"P-Please. Don't tell anyone...." I said softly, looking down and letting my hair cover my face and tears.

"I won't. If you think you're some freak, you're not. You're you."

Lucas...when did you find the courage to talk so confidently like this...

"Can you explain exactly what's going on?" Lucas said, moving my hair away from my face.

"Explain what now?" Claire said, as she walked in the room, noticing me in tears. "Lucas! What did you do!"

"W-What! I didn't do anything!"

"H-He's fine! I was just explaining to him how I got this cut. It's a really painful memory."

Claire shot the same questionable look that Lucas did earlier to the lie about my cut, but decided to let it rest at that. Lucas simply smiled at me, seeming to go back to his over-concerned self.

At least through all of this, he didn't figure out who I really was...but as soon as I tell him how I got my power...he'll probably learn.

**

* * *

**

**I think I did a little better that time. So, basically Lucas knows...sort of. Review to get the next chapter and find out!**


	11. Spirit

**Sorry for the late update. No excuses other then I'm lazy this time, though. Anyways, thanks for the support everyone! Reviews are coming in at a steady rate and encouraging me to go on, so thanks! **"Ok, I'm off you two! Hope we meet again soon Lucas! You too Lauren!" Claire said as she started to walk down the path back to Jubilife.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"Yeah, you too Claire!" Lucas said with a smile as he waved goodbye to her. I didn't say anything, just giving a simple smile.

It's been a pretty laid back couple of days, actually. Claire fought Rowan and won...somehow. Rowan really was the baby's first gym battle I guess. I had a feeling he was probably a much better trainer, though. Lucas decided to wait a day or two before battling Rowan himself, though I don't know why.

Other then that, I spent most of my time in the Pokemon Center. Lucas went out to get some supplies, but other then that, we spent most of our time relaxing. I think he just want to calm my nerves a little bit. I guess I was pretty shaken. Hell, I actually still am.

"Lauren, I was wondering...how did you get you ability in the first place?" Lucas asked his normal voice as we were walking down the street back to the center. Did I mention there were people around.

"Lucas!" I said in a load whisper. "Keep in down!"

A few days ago, when Lucas first put things together, he didn't know specifically what I was capable of. When we were alone, I'd tell him little by little what I could do. The entire time, he was understanding.

"Don't worry. I'm not being specific." Lucas said, looking to me with a smile. Still, he's to carefree with this. I didn't tell him what happened to me to get this power.

"Lucas, I'll admit it. I've been terrified the last couple of days. I never want anyone to find out my secret. "

"I swear, I won't tell a soul. Anyways, let's go and get some food."

* * *

"Turtwig, dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

"Shinx! Use Charge and the electricity in!"

Turtwig, as Lucas commanded, dodged Shinx's Tackle and followed up with a close range Razor Leaf. Shinx quickly used Charge and got hit by Razor Leaf. My plan worked as the leaf's burned on impact, but I could still see Shinx was getting hurt. Not only from the attack, but a Pokemon could only hold in Charge for a few seconds. It's mainly used like a weak Bolt Tackle, but I found that this could work to.

"Shinx! Tackle Turtwig now!"

Shinx lunged at Turtwig, but Turtwig jump back just in time as Shinx fainted. I quickly rushed over to Shinx and picked it up, returning it to it's Poke Ball.

"Good fight Lauren!" Lucas said as he walked up to me, carrying Turtwig's Poke Ball.

"Yeah, Turtwig's getting faster." I said, looking up with a smile.

"Yeah, using Charge as a shield was pretty effective too! I probably shouldn't say this, but it must be a great advantage, having a perspective like yours on battles." Lucas said.

"No, don't worry, I might as well get used to you knowing." I said, meaning every word. "I've been a lot of different Pokemon. I should have known Shinx would faint fast like that."

"Well, let's get him to the Pokemon Center." Lucas said, patting my shoulder.

* * *

"Whoa! What are you doing here!" Lucas exclaimed, seeing a familiar face in a suit as soon as we walked in our room.

"Oh, just stopping by." Dakota said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, putting down the random book he was reading.

"A-Are you ok." I asked. He had a fight with a Team Galactic elite. Those brutes have no morals....

"More or less. It was a pretty cut and dry Pokemon battle. I beat him, naturally. It wasn't easy, though."

"What happened to the Team Galactic member?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, he simply walked off into the forest." Dakota said, as if everything was fine.

"You let him go?" I asked with a sad tone in my voice.

"I'm not the police, I'm not going to take action. I knocked out his Pokemon, so he's down for awhile." Dakota explained. Not the best explanation, but whatever, as long as he wasn't following me.

"Thanks, by the way." Lucas said. "I doubt me or the girls could have taken him on."

"No problem. Well, I'm going." Dakota said, as he walked out the door.

"Well, that was random." Lucas said, scratching his hair.

"So, Lucas. What now?" I asked.

"I guess it's time to get my first badge." Lucas said, looking a little dismayed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, regarding his sad tone of voice.

"Let's be honest, I have no chance in hell of winning." Lucas said sighing.

"Doesn't Turtwig have a type advantage? Roark mainly uses Rock-Types."

"Thats true, but he's a Gym Leader. He got there for a reason. It's not like it's going to be an ordinary trainer battle."

Just then, an idea struck me. I always was thinking about finding a way to pay Lucas back for letting me travel with him. Since he already knew...

"I'll fight..." I said softly

"Huh?" Lucas said, puzzled.

"I'll fight for you, as a Pokemon." I said with a tad more volume.

"What?! No way!" Lucas said. "I'm not letting you get hurt for my sake like that!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" I said.

"If you fight, you'll get hurt. Just look at your leg!"

He was right. Any injuries I got as a Pokemon would carry over to me when I changed back to a human.

"I'll be fine Lucas." I said as I rolled up my jeans and removed the cloth I had over the cut. "See, it's already gone."

"No Lauren. There's no way I'm going to let you." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"If thats the case, then don't battle at all. If you're afraid of me getting hurt, what about Turtwig?" I said, trying to prove my point. "He'll get hurt as much as I would."

At this, Lucas, only looked down.

"Lucas, Pokemon enjoy fighting. I'm...a Pokemon too. Let me fight." I said, lowing my head as well. Did I really mean that? I enjoy still being human...but I've been a Pokemon for long periods of time in the past. I guess I would have some instincts.

"Ok then..." Lucas said. "But, what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be a Pokemon, they can take a lot more then humans. Trust me, I'll be fine. I want to pay you back fro everything you've done for me the past few days." I said.

"Ok then. Tommorow we'll go down to the gym. Today, let's train." Lucas said, finally getting a smile back on his face.

"Thank you." I said, with a smile on my face as well. Normally, I couldn't stand people, but staying with Lucas makes me feel more confident I guess. I'm still scared, but...him being here tells me I have a friend. Even after he figured out what I was, he didn't think I was a freak or anything.

"One thing though." Lucas said.

"Yeah?"

"Considering you're here, you've never been caught before, right? If you get hurt, it's easier for Nurse Joy to heal you in a Poke Ball."

"Two things. First, I've been caught." Lucas looked surprised, probably wondering how I was standing here right now. "Yeah, being inside a Poke Ball is a really strange feeling, trust me.

"Then how-"

"Second." I walked over to Lucas' bag, which was laying on the bed next to him. I took out a Poke Ball. "This was the Poke Ball that caught me."

"...What!"

"Yeah, I really should get you back for that."

* * *

**I'll be honest, that was the hardest chapter to write for me so far. I feel like it was a filler, yet kinda wasn't. I don't know. Review!**


	12. Prelude

**So. I'm at Disney World enjoying life, long lines, and reckless drivers. Considering my lack of an internet connection, you guys get a chapter early!**"So, I totally beat you up."

* * *

"Shut it. I was a Starly, and you got me from behind."

"Yeah yeah. Sorry about the cut, though."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't really want to fight. I was trying to get away."

It was early in the afternoon. Lucas went to get some Pokemon food for Turtwig. When he got back, we were supposed to head off for the gym. In the meantime I was talking to Turtwig, who basically knew everything going on by now. Everyone knew what I could do, but no one knew _how_ I got my power. That's my secret.

"Wait, hold on." I said. "Turn around and no peaking."

"Why?" Turtwig asked.

"Because my clothes won't magically appear when I shift to a human."

At that Turtwig jumped on the bed in our room and hid under the blanket. I chuckled inwardly. He's still a young Pokemon. Just a kid.

I shifted to my human form and grabbed Shinx's Poke Ball, then releasing it. I changed back to my Pokemon form before he could turn around and see me.

"Ok Turtwig, you can stop hiding now." I said as Turtwig popped from underneath the blanket.

"Hi Turtwig!" Shinx called out.

"Hey." Turtwig replied back.

"Hi Lauren! So, ready for your battle?" Shinx asked. Shinx pretty much knew everything by now too. It looks like I won't be able to hide things easily from our party's Pokemon.

"I shouldn't have to be ready. I'm fighting a three rock Pokemon, and I'm a Leafeon right now." I replied, laying back down on the floor on my stomach. Last night, Lucas and I took sometime to decide what I should be. We didn't want to pick something to rare, but we wanted something with an advantage. Eventually, we decided on Leafeon. I originally wanted to be Piplup or Vaporeon, but Lucas told me there wasn't an abundance of elemental stones unless you traveled to the Underground. Roark, being the fossil maniac he is, might bring up something. Naturally it would be a problem considering neither of us has actually been to the Underground.

Besides. Leafeon was cool. I had the feeling that he was still guilty for having me battle, but it was my choice. I was going to battle whether he liked it or not. Or whether I liked it or not.

"You know, I could probably take all three of the guys Pokemon if they're all Rock." Turtwig said boastfully.

"You're probably right." I said.

"Lauren, why don't me and you fight gym battles?" Shinx asked.

I really had thought about it. Four years ago I was in Lucas' shoes, getting ready to start my own adventure. Of course I was only twelve. Now I wasn't even concerned with gym badges. I just wanted to travel with Lucas. I knew how much I hated humans. I hated their nature. Backstabbing, greedy, selfish, that's the picture Team Galactic made me picture. Maybe Lucas would be the one to make me regain my trust.

I sighed inwardly. Screw humans. Even some Pokemon had a evil, corrupt nature. The only difference was that Pokemon were not even close to capable of doing what was done to me.

"Um...Lauren?" Shinx called, breaking my thought.

"Oh...sorry. Maybe I'll take on the Sinnoh League one day. But right now, I just want to travel with Lucas and help him out." I said.

"Ok. I don't mind or anything." Shinx replied with a smile.

"You know, Lucas' main goal is to fill the Pokedex Professor Rowan gave him." Turtwig said, him laying on his stomach looking bored.

"I haven't seen Rowan for years..." I reflected.

"I wasn't born yet, but wasn't Lucas Rowan's assistant for years?"

I saw what Turtwig was going for. He was smart for such a young Pokemon.

"I don't think I've ever met Lucas before if that's what you hinting at."

"Um...sorry. I was just think out loud." Turtwig admitted.

...Damn. That's what I get for being over-suspicious.

"A-Anyways. I think I hear Lucas coming." I said, telling the truth and trying to change to topic at the same time.

"I hear him too." Shinx said.

"Huh. I don't hear anything." Turtwig said, looking puzzled.

"Well, I'm a Leafeon. Most Eeveelutions have acute hearing, along with a lot of other senses."

"Yeah, and from what I know, Shinx have pretty good hunting skills." Shinx added, having a proud grin on for his species.

"Aw...what do I have?" Turtwig frowned.

"An godly sense of smell."

"W-"

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Lucas said as he barged in the room, door flying open and hitting me in the face.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my nose with my paws. Turtwig was rolling over the floor in laughter and Shinx ran over behind the door to help me. Lucas looked behind the door seeing what Shinx was looking at and saw me in my pain.

"Huh? What's a Leafeon doing in here!? Wait...oh yeah...Lauren!? I'm so sorry!" Lucas cried, kneeling down and grabbing my face, trying to examine where I got hit. The only thing that accomplished was making me uncomfortable. Seriously, if you were a Leafeon, how would you like someone pulling and tugging on your face. The leafs growing out of who-knows-where were annoying enough.

"A-Anyways." Lucas said as I jumped on the bed, nose hidden behind my paws. "Here's some food Turtwig."

Turtwig jumped up and ran to his master. Lucas then took a shallow bowl from the nightstand in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell did the bowl come from!" I shouted.

"Who cares!" Turtwig said as he started munching on his food.

"Shinx, did you want some?" Lucas asked, facing my electric Pokemon. Shinx in turn ran over and took a few of the brown pellets for himself.

"Um...Lauren?" Lucas asked with a real awkward expression. He was probably thinking, 'If I were a Pokemon, would I eat this?'. Well my question was, 'I am a Pokemon, is it safe to eat this?' Realize that for months I rationed myself on berries. Pokemon food was not something I've ever tried out before.

"Come on Lauren! It's really good!" Shinx said, eating a little bit at a time. Turtwig turned to me and simply nodded with a smile, considering he stuffed his face full of the stuff.

"N-No thanks." I said, turning away to give Lucas a signal.

"W-Well, you need to get some food before we go to battle. Sure you don't want anything?"

I simply shook my head. Food was a delicacy that I enjoyed, but over the past four years, I've had to learn the skills to survive without food for at least two weeks. Trust me, it's a lot easier as a Pokemon.

"Um...I'll take that as a no. So everyone, ready to go?" Lucas asked, reaching for his Poke Balls.

"Yeah!" Turtwig yelled out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did this on your own, Turtwig." I replied with a smile.

"Good luck Lauren!" Shinx said encouragingly.

"Ok. I told Lucas to hold your Poke Ball." I told to Shinx.

"Ok everyone. I'll return you to your Poke Balls." He said, returning Turtwig and Shinx. He was about to return me before he stopped.

"Are you really sure about this?"

Really? He was still asking! I growled softly to make him realize I was annoyed. He simply sighed and pressed the button on my Poke Ball, enveloping me in a red light. Once again, I was in a Poke Ball. It was different this time, though. I could still hear, but I couldn't really see that well. It was like I couldn't really see anything. I could faintly sense an aura though. I'd been Lucario a few times, so aura was a concept I knew, even if I didn't understand it that well. Me and my luck with Poke Balls. Lucas walked out the door when I heard cold voice.

"Hmph...you still haven't gotten your badge? Claire said you've been here almost half a week. Pathetic."

"Love you too pal. What's going on Claude?"

* * *

**I actually really wanted to start the gym battle this chapter. But hey! Now you have something to look forward to! Review and I'll get you a Pachirisu plushie from Epcot, Disney World! (Like I got! -insert happy face-)**


	13. Roark

**Yay for update! First off, school is starting soon. Yes, I'm crying too. This means either I'm going to be able to update more often (my parents take away everything **_**except**_** my laptop), or less often (my parents take away everything **_**and **_**my laptop). Even then I'll still update at least once every week and a half as long as people review!**

Speaking of reviews.

_Rainstorm-Mosspath: gr i was looking forward to the battle... *Sigh* anyway please update soon! where did the bowl come from? Update though please! *Puppy dog eyes* Pweeze?XXRainstormXX_

If you want a battle, you won't be disappointed this chapter! As for the bowl, good question. Pokemon Centers would have somethings I guess. I don't know, it was random! Oh, and puppy dog eyes always win. Always.

_darkwing7171: And a question. Can Lauren transform inside the pokeball?  
_

You would think I'd know this. It really depends. Some people think that a Pokemon doesn't hold a solid form in a Poke Ball. Some think that inside a Poke Ball is a mini Pokemon. When you look it what way, the first one's seems cooler. In that case, if she can't hold form, she shouldn't be able to transform. On the other hand, she doesn't have form when she's actually transforming.

**Long author note is long! On a final note, I'd like to thank organization MA, darkwing7171, Rainstorm-Mosspath, and AzuraiRenega**. **You guys have been faithful reviewers for almost every chapter and have really encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you guys so much. It really does mean a lot.**Insert awkward silence here

* * *

"So, I'm guessing you already have your badge?" Lucas asked.

"Naturally." Claude said, sounding bored.

Insert eerie silence here

"Um...so...did you need something?" Lucas said. We made up our mind that we were battling today, so Lucas was really ready to go. That and we wanted to make our way back to Jubilife. We'd have to camp one night, but we would get a good start.

Claude only responded with a sigh as I heard him walking away. It really sucks not to be able to see. I didn't even get to see what Claude looked like. It's like the Poke Ball was different this time. Last time I had my senses. I could "see" out of my Poke Ball in a sense. It was hard to think about, but all the times I was forced into a Poke Ball when I was with Team Galactic, I could see as well.

Oh, and it was cramped inside Poke Balls too.

"Well, that was strange." Lucas said out loud, probably talking to his Pokemon.

I heard Lucas walk outside, the sliding doors to the Pokemon Center giving it away pretty easily. Overall the trip to the gym didn't take that long. It was at least a twenty minute walk. Oreburgh wasn't as big as Jubilife, but it was still a city. You couldn't just get everywhere in a thirty second run. As far as I know, it walk there was pretty uneventful.

"Ok Turtwig. This is it. Our first gym battle." Lucas said out loud. I heard a pair of sliding doors open.

"Hello! Welcome to the Oreburgh Gym!" I heard a lady say. Must be the receptionist.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

"Ok then, that's fine. It doesn't look like you have any friends or spectators right now. The morning's been pretty slow, so you can jump right into it. I'll need your name and hometown." the receptionist said.

"Um...Lucas from Twin Leaf Town." Lucas said. I was sort of saddened when he said where he was from. That's where I was from...

"Ok then. You're all set. Please step through those doors to your left."

"Here we go you two." Lucas whispered.

* * *

"Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokemon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokemon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokemon that battle with you!" Roark said with a booming voice. Well, I guess that's natural. Him being on the other side of a giant room with a rocky ground.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Lucas called back. He sure was getting excited about this.

"Ok, I'll be fighting with three Pokemon. I'm not allowed to switch Pokemon. You however, have no limitations other then your six limit party." Roark said, quickly explaining the rules.

"Go! Turtwig!" Lucas called out, releasing the starter Pokemon.

"Go, Geodude!" Roark responded.

"Ok, Lauren. I think you've been cramped up in that Poke Ball long enough." Lucas said softly, releasing him next to me. "Just watch, ok?"

Yay! Now I was able to watch Turtwig beat all three of Roark's Pokemon! I wouldn't have to raise a single paw! At least, that's what I wanted to believe. That thought was crushed as soon as the match started.

"Geodude! Use Rock Throw!"

"Rock Throw!" Geodude cried out as he thrusted his arm into the ground. He pulled it back up to reveal a small boulder.  
"Turtwig! Dodge!" Lucas cried out. Instead, Turtwig just got wide-eyed as the boulder hit straight on.

"Ugh...this is going to be a disaster." I said to myself. Lucas probably turned to be, wondering what I was saying. All that he heard was 'Leafeon Leaf Leaf Leafeon or something along those lines.

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig used the attack. Geodude tried to dodge, but was to slow. Razor Leaf was an attack the required a little bit of aim. Turtwig, being naturally new at battling had no aim. In this case, he hit Geodude right where he dodged to. Geodude got hit directly by at least half of the leafs, then fell to the ground.

"Um...wow." Roark said, hand rubbing the back of his head then returning Geodude. "Normally Geodude doesn't get knocked out that fast."

"Wooooooooooo! I did it!" Turtwig cried out in joy! Probably a bit too much joy.

"Pay attention!" I called out.

"Go Onyx!" Roark cried out, releasing the giant rock snake. Overall this Onyx wasn't huge. I didn't take up the entire arena. It was about the size of four cars put together. Maybe.

"Onxy, sweep the ground with your tail!"

"Turtwig! Jump as high into the air as you can!" Lucas commanded.

Turtwig tried to jump, only to leave himself wide open.

"Onxy! Tackle it in mid-air!"

Turtwig got hit directly. It was obviously a critical hit as I watched Turtwig slide and tumble halfway across the giant battleground. Turtwig slowly struggled to get up. He was damaged pretty badly, but still not knocked out.

"Turtwig! Hang in there! Use Razor Leaf!" Lucas said.

"Onyx! Use Rock Throw!"

Both Pokemon used the commanded attacks at the same time. Onyx pulled back its tail and smacked a rock, sending right toward Turtwig. Turtwig used Razor Leaf, only for the leafs to be deflected by the rock headed right towards it. Turtwig was hit directly. He thudded against the ground and didn't move.

"Man, that must have hurt." Lucas said. I noticed him flinch when Turtwig got hit by the boulder. He glanced towards me. He was probably thinking about me getting hit like that in my human form. Lucas just wasn't used to me as a Pokemon.

"Are you sure?" Lucas said, kneeling down and placing his hand on my head. I simply ignored him, walking out into the rocky ground.

"Hm...it looks like that Leafeon's a pretty high level." Roark said.

"What makes you say that?" Lucas responded.

"The way it's ignoring you." Lucas and I sort of flinched when he said that.

"A-Anyways! Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Onxy! Dodge!" Roark called out.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried as I shot out the leafs. Instead of focusing on one point, I shot out the leafs in a spread out pattern. He may not get hit as much, but such a low level Onyx is going to get knocked out by two or three leafs anyway.

Just as planned, Onyx dodged to the right, getting beat by several leafs headed that way. At that the giant Pokemon fainted.

"Think you can take down the next Pokemon like you did earlier?!" Roark called out as he called back his Onyx.

"You bet I can!" Lucas yelled back.

"We'll see about that kid! Go! Cranidos!"

So here I was face to face with Rowan's final Pokemon.

"Um...good luck?" I said, trying to be a tad polite.

"You too...I guess." Cranidos said back in a bored tone.

"Leafeon! Jump up and use Razor Leaf!"

"Cranidos! Run under it when it jumps!"

I jumped up into the air like Lucas commanded. Right when I used Razor Leaf, though, Cranidos ran under me. Needless to say my attack missed terribly.

"Now! Use Headbutt straight up!"

My eyes widened as I saw Cranidos leap way higher then a Pokemon that heavy should be able too. Headbutt connected right in my stomach, sending me even higher into the air.

"Leafeon! Quick! While your in the air! Use Razor Leaf! Spread it out!" Lucas called out, sounding somewhat desperate.

I quickly complied, using the same tactic I used against Onyx, but this time pointed down.

"You won't dodge this time!" I cried.

"Oh well." Cranidos said as he braced for the attack. He was hit, but like last time the attack didn't hit directly. My eyes widened as Cranidos simply shook off the attack.

"Cranidos! Use another Headbutt!"

Cranidos looked straight up and jumped as I simply stared at the Pokemon coming right towards me.

"Quick! Leafeon! Use Quick Attack! Go straight down as dodge."

It took me only a second to realize what he had planned. I flew past him, landing on the ground as Cranidos was in mid-air.

"Let's finish this! Jump up and use Razor Leaf point blank!" Lucas yelled.

I jumped up. This time Cranidos was the one with wide eyes.

"Good fight." I said softly as I used Razor Leaf. Cranidos was hit by almost every single leaf. Critical hit.

Both me and Cranidos landed on the ground at the same time. The only difference was that I was on all four off my paws. He wasn't. Lucas had won his first gym badge.

* * *

**Ok, I'll be honest. I'm terrible at fight scenes. If any of you want to convince me otherwise, review! On another note, I'm in need of a beta. Anyone willing please contact me. Please review if you want me to continue! **

Oh, by the way. Something that's as great as reviewing (gasp). If you don't have a account and you enjoy this story, make one! This goes for pretty much every story really. The Pokemon catagory is updated with new chapters and stories everyday! There's a real good chance you'll miss the story you want to read when they release a new chapter! In that case, log in and use Story Alert! It'll send you an e-mail every time the alerted story updates. It's quick and easy everyone!


	14. Accelerando

**This chapters going to be the first chapter featuring reviewer OC's! One thing I want to mention is that I probably won't use the OC's I get in order. So if you sent me something weeks ago and it hasn't showed up, don't worry! I've got a nice trusty list of every OC request and I'll make sure I get everyone. Also, I'm always accepting OC's! Just write a review or send a PM and I'll get in contact with you.**

**No real questions in reviews this time around, so let's get to the choppa- I mean chapter!**

**

* * *

**"Man, that kid is fast."

"He always seems hyper."

"Well...that's Barry for you."

Lucas and I were just on our way to Route 203 when suddenly Barry ran past us. He said something about him headed to Eterna City and how he had no time to talk. He just ran right by.

Our day's been pretty good, I suppose. I mean, we did get the Coal Badge and all. Route 203 wasn't really that long, so the trip would take a little over half a day. We figured we could get to Jubilife in one day. The same as last time we walked this route. To tell the truth I was still worried after what happened last time. Team Galactic...

"Lauren?"

"H-Huh?" I said, just noticing Lucas was talking to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine."

To tell the truth, I wasn't. I wasn't used to fighting for awhile. I was incredibly fatigued. The majority of fighting I did was while I was held captive. The half a year after was spent running. Most wild Pokemon didn't bother to fight another wild Pokemon, and I was more concerned about other things. Mostly how to get through the rest of my life without getting hurt. After what I went through, I can dream, can't I?

"You don't look fine. As a matter of fact, you almost look like your going pale." Lucas said, staring closely.

"No, really..." I said. Why is it that when he starts to notice, then I feel like fainting. At any rate, I mustered up the willpower to keep going on.

"You look like you could use some rest."

"Lucas." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from fighting."

"Well, you fought real well. Thank you so much. I only got this badge thanks to you." Lucas said, moving my hand from his shoulder, probably a tad embarrassed.

We kept on walking for at least an hour till we saw something off to the side of the road.

"Why is..." Lucas said, probably as puzzled as I was.

"I...have no idea" I responded.

We both stopped to stare at the Honchkrow standing off to the side of the road. The strange thing was...well...it was just standing there.

"Why is there a Honchkrow in the middle of Route 203?"

Lucas got a little closer. He bent over a little to get a closer look. Suddenly, the Honchkrow went straight for Lucas' hat and grabbed it on it's beak. It was one swift motion. A girl of nowhere jumped from a tree grabbed the hat from the Honchkrow, then returned it to a Poke Ball.

"My hat!" Lucas called out. "My badge was on the outside of it!"

"Lucas! I told you it was a bad idea!" I cried out, about to make a run for the girl. Everything was happening so quickly, I didn't even get a good look at her.

The girl put Lucas' hat on her head and started to make a run for it. Lucas and I were quick to follow.

"She's fast! Where's Barry when you need him!" Lucas called out between pants. He really wasn't good at this running thing.

"Don't worry, I'll catch her." I said as I started to go a bit fast. The girl glanced over her shoulder and saw me catching up. She pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it about fifteen feet ahead of her, releasing an Kadabra.

"Kadabra! Use Teleport!"

"No! Quick! Shinx, use Spark!" I yelled as I threw forward the Poke Ball, landing right next to the girl's Kadabra. Shinx had a running start and hit Kadabra with the electric tackle. The girl simply ran next to it, returned it to the Poke Ball, and kept on running.

I turned around to see how Lucas was doing. He was keeping up...barely...put he looked pretty beat. Actually, he looked half dead the way he was running.

I looked ahead and quickly noticed that Shinx was still keeping up with the thief.

"Shinx! Use Charge and then tap her!" I yelled out ahead to my Shinx. My plan worked as Shinx gave the girl a light tap and knocked her down face first with the lighting shock. If I used Spark it would have overdone it.  
I quickly pinned her down with my knee and held her wrists with my hands so she couldn't reach for a Poke Ball. Lucas finally caught up and took back his hat from the struggling girl. He really did look half dead.

"Lucas, you need to keep your badge somewhere else from now on."

"That's not a bad idea." Lucas said as he stared at the girl. This was the first time either of us got a good chance to see her. Her hair was dark purple tied into two pigtails. Her eyes were sort of wine colored. She was wearing a loose red dress going down to her knees. It makes you wonder how she could run so fast.

"Buizel! Use Water Gun!"

Lucas and I suddenly looked to the side and saw a giant stream of water headed right towards me. I was quickly knocked away and hit a tree. I weakly looked up and saw a girl dressed in a red and blue dress that looked it would be used in contests. I could barely see the color of her hair, though. Red and blue were pretty bright colors. Easier to see when your fainting. I blacked out.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so so so so sorry!"

My eyes sort of twitched open as I saw two people in front of me.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, trying to get up.

"Your still on Route 203. You were only out for about fifteen minutes." I recognized the voice to be Lucas.

"I-I can barely see straight. Ow....my head." I said as I grasped my silver hair in my hands.

"Lauren, please forgive me." the girl said again.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I told her." Lucas said. "This is Alessandra. She's friends with Professor Rowan."

"Yes. I saw you holding down that girl. I attacked without hesitation to protect her." Alessandra said.

"Yeah. Alessandra used to be a Ranger. She's had all sorts of training." Lucas added.

"I wasn't until after I showed up till I noticed Lucas."

"Please forgive me." Alessandra said.

"O-Ok, it's fine." I said.

No. It wasn't fine. I was attacked out of nowhere. I was only trying to help, then something like this happens. Humans...

"Please let me make it up to you." Alessandra asked.

I didn't say anything as I just got back up, using the tree I was next to for support.

"I'll at least escort you both to Jubilife. That's the least I can do." Alessandra suggested.

"We'd appreciate it." Lucas said with a short nod.

"What happened to the girl who stole your hat?" I asked Lucas.

"She made a run for the trees as soon as you got knocked out. I tried to stop, but Alessandra's Buizel blocked me before Alessandra herself realized who I was.

We started walking again. Alessandra and Lucas were up front catching up with each other. I was just following closely in the back. I was so tired...

At least we'd be in Jubilife soon. A moments rest seemed really fine right now.

I think Lucas said something about Professor Rowan being there.

* * *

**And I'll leave it at that. I'm sure those who've played Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum know what's supposed to happen next.**

**Just to let you know, many OC's will make multiple appearances. Whose the mysterious thief? Whose Alessandra? Well, the people who requested them for OC's know. Want your OC to play a major part in the story? Send in an OC request! Just try to put in at least one review before you submit one, k? Thanks!**

**Please review!**


	15. Conflict

**Yay! A quick update! Normally I wouldn't rush to get a chapter in like this, but with school starting soon I don't know how often I'll be able to update.**

**For this chapter I had to go back and double check several things in the first chapter. Normally I'd have stuff written down, but not in this case. Let's just say it's really hard to look back at all the nasty grammar errors. That noted, I'm probably going to end up doing this anyways, but if anyone wants to go back and fix the random errors, I'd greatly appreciate it. Just let me know if your interested. I'll find something to give in return.**

**Ok, it felt really selfish writing that. Ugh...moving on to the next chapter.**

* * *

What an uneventful trip. That's what I told myself at least. Truthfully, it completely shook my emotions. I didn't know what to think...and it only started with one sentence.

"Lucas. Nick wants to talk to you. He said it's about a girl named Nicole."

That was the last thing I expected to hear out Alessandra's mouth.

"N-Nick? And he wants to talk about Nicole...I guess he's ready after all these years." Lucas said, looking hurt and puzzled at the same time.

"I was headed to Oreburgh to talk to Roark about Team Galactic. Everyone's getting suspicious. Then I ran into Nick."

"You two are connected because of the Pokemon League. Right?" Lucas asked.

"That and Professor Rowan." Alessandra confermed.

"Do you know about Nicole, Alessandra?" Lucas asked, carrying a sad look on his face.

"No. All that I know is that the girl caused him a great deal of emotional stress over the years. It took him at least three years to beat the Elite Four."

"A trainer of his skill should be done with it in less then two years." Lucas said.

"And it was because of that girl." Alessandra said. Every sentence at this point made my heart wrench.

"Nicole is Nick's sister. She went missing four years ago." Lucas said in a depressing tone.

"What!? That's what happened?" Alessandra said. "I had always though that Nicole person was just some girlfriend who broke up with him or something."

"Uh.....no." Lucas said. "He lost all of his family. His sister goes missing, then his parents die in a fire a few months later.

"But why does he want to talk to you about it?" Alessandra asked.

"Because I was her best friend." Lucas said. "It hurt me just as bad as it hurt him."

"But you were only twelve at the time."

"Your point? Twelve year olds have feelings too."

"Well, that would mean I was fourteen when all of this was going on."

"You act pretty mature for an eighteen year old." I said, trying to change the topic.

"Thanks!" Alessandra with a smile.

All the while, Lucas was murmuring to himself. "Nicole...Nicole...Nicole..."

* * *

This wasn't good. Not good at all. No. It was terrible. I was in this guy's arms, struggling to get free. The terrible part? This guy was Alfred, one of Team Galactic's elite. He ambushed us the very second we stepped in town. Shortly after, two Galactic Grunts escorting Professor Rowan and Claire showed up. We were all in an abandoned parking lot behind a building. No one would find us.

"Well, this is nice. Got the girl. Got Professor Rowan. Got his little assistants. What now Professor?"

"Hm?" Rowan responded. "I can't comply if you don't tell me what it is you gentlemen want."

Lucas and Alessandra were just staying back. Claire and I were hostages. They couldn't do anything.

"Now, now , now, now, now! Professor Rowan, you must comply. Hand over all of your research findings. For free, naturally." One of the grunts said.

"Failure to comply will result in a painful time for your assistant." The grunt holding Claire said, tightening the grip he had around her neck.

"Hm. I don't know what your talking about. Do you find it natural for a Professor to carry his research everywhere he goes."

"Professor. I'm in charge of this mission." Alfred said. "You're here to discuss things with Jade Elm. Am I correct?" Rowan's eye's widened at this.

"W-What! How did you-"

"She's the daughter of one of the lead Pokemon professors in the world. Why wouldn't we take this opportunity?" Alfred said, raising his hand and snapping. Another Galactic Grunt carrying a tied up girl in his arms walked out of the building. Both her hands and legs were tied up, leaving her helpless when the grunt dropped her on the ground next to Alfred. Alfred procedded to rest one of his feet on her, causing her she yelp in pain.

The girl had long turquoise hair tied up in a high ponytail with a straight bang hanging down over her face. She was wearing a dark yellow half sleeved hoodie with a white Poke Ball symbol on the bottom right, along with black spandex shorts and blue sneakers. One thing that was pretty noticable was how short she was. She must have been only 5' 2" or 5' 3".

"Oh, professor of Pokemon. Must you be so difficult?" The other grunt spoke up. "We are speaking to you on business. This is our work."

"So then why are we holding hostages!" Alessandra spoke out, grabbing a Poke Ball from her belt.

"Stop!" Alfred said, pulling a gun out of his suit. Everyone moved back in surprise, even his own grunts. He pointed it at Claire. "Care to continue?"

Alessandra said nothing as her shaking hands clipped back the Poke Ball to her belt.

"M-Moving on." the interrupted grunt said, obviously as shaken up as the rest of us. "What we're saying is, we demand you to comply with out commands."

"Quiet you lot!" Rowan said with a stern voice. "Why must you be such a nuisance! Let me list some lessons you still need to learn!"

Rowan started his rant. It took me a second to figure out, but he was trying to buy time for us. Alfred was still pointing a gun at Claire. Lucas and Alessandra had their eyes fixed on him. Rowan and the grunts we at a dead lock too. It was then I noticed. The parking lot we were in was flanked by two buildings. In the building I was pointed at, I saw a shadow run by. Someone was watching us from one of the buildings.

"Eeeeeh! You had to go and make this personal!" One of the grunts yelled, breaking everyone's concentration. Even Alfred raised an eye at what was going on to the side of us.

"You have forced our hand into making a show of force!"

Just then, there was a blinding light. I used the moment to kick away from Alfred. The very second I turned around, I saw his arm get shocked by a blast of lighting. Apparently whoever was watching us finally decided to take action. Lucas ran up to us in the confusion and grabbed the tied up girl. By this time, the light dimmed down.

"Lauren! Run!" Lucas yelled out.

"I don't think so!" I heard Alfred yell out behind me. I turned around to see Alfred pointing his gun at me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he pulled the trigger. Lucas tried to turn around and stop him. He failed.

Suddenly, my leg felt like it had set on fire. The bullet apparently didn't hit bone, since I saw the blood flowing out on both sides. Needless to say I fell over hard. Alfred grabbed me and started to make a run for it. The grunt holding Claire threw her at Rowan, who was knocked over by the unexpected human projectile. Lucas set down the girl he was holding as he and Alessandra tried to start to give chase, but the two grunts ran over and blocked the way.

"Cyrus will have our head if that girl gets away!" One of the grunts said as both of them released all of their Pokemon.

Alfred was still running and I was going in and out of consciousness.

Out of nowhere the ground beneath Alfred froze and he slipped, making me slam against the ground as he grabbed me. Alfred's gun slid away from him as well, leaving him defenseless. I was about to lose consciousness at this point, mainly from my bullet wound.

"Hey. It's going to be alright." I heard a familiar voice say before I passed out. It almost sounded like...Nick.

* * *

**Woah. I can't believe I actually got done with this chapter before school started. Just to note, Jade Elm is an OC. I know he doesn't have a daughter. At least...I don't think he has any. I don't watch the anime enough.**

**I'm still accepting OC's! It won't be for much longer though, so send em' in quick!**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	16. Revalation

**Another quick update?! Gasp! I'm as surprised as you are! Just to note, anytime it says so in the summary, feel free to submit OC's!**

**Also, the next chapter might take a day or two more to get out. I've decided to take a quick look and redo a lot of the earlier chapters. I figure I've gotten at least a little better at writing since I've started this fanfic, but it doesn't make a difference if people stop reading at the first chapter. At least, that's the impression I get every time I look at story traffic.**

* * *

"You want us to sit back and do nothing!" Lucas and Claire shouted at the same time, waking me up. Apparently, everyone was here and arguing. I looked around a little from the bed I was laying in. I looked like a normal apartment. Gray carpet, mostly empty room, probably the guest room.

"Yes, I find that man being on the street to be quite a problem." a voice, presumably Rowan said.

"Hey now. Let's calm down a bit. First, you guys have gotta be a little more prepared. Especially you professor." I recognized this voice to be the one I heard right before I passed out. Nick...

"I realize that. Team Galactic have been just an group of scientists researching Pokemon phenomena regarding space. At least, up until recently." Rowan mused. "Now more and more reports have been coming in involving shady dealings."

"The sad part about it is no one can find solid legal evidence." Nick said, in the cool and collected voice he had the entire conversation.

"Hmm. I need to speak with Miss Elm and get on my way." Rowan said. I heard a few footsteps moving around. Suddenly, Lucas and Claire opened the door to the room I was in.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Claire exclaimed, almost about to run up and hug me if Lucas didn't grab her shoulder.

"Are you ok? Nick's Gardevoir used Recover, but that's mainly reserved for Pokemon." Lucas said. Claire was in front of him, so she didn't see him face palm himself for his poor choice of words there. He just wasn't used to having a friend who could do what I could. Well, I guess now one could.

"I-I think I'm ok." I said as I moved to cover to see the wound covered in a bandage.

"The bullet entered right below your knee. Somehow it missed bone, so Nick said you'll make a full recovery.

"Thank goodness."

The part of the conversation that stuck with me most was that fact that Nick's identity was confirmed for me, though. I was pretty deep in though when Claire made a sudden outburst.

"You know what Lauren? Do you have more then one pair of clothes? I think I've seen you in the same pair every time I've met you." Claire asked.

"O-Of course I do." I said, giving a quick glance to Lucas hoping he would play along with me.

"I-I'll leave you girls alone. I need to talk to Alessandra before she goes again." Lucas said as he walked out.

"Pity Alex has to leave so soon." Claire said, scratching her head a little. "She's really busy nowadays. Anyways Lau-"

"Hey! How's the damsel in distress doing!" Nick said as he burst in the door. Literally bursting through with his foot.

"Hey! What's up with everyone interrupting me today!" Claire pouted.

I simply stared. This was the first time I've seen him in years. Nick was at least six foot tall with short dark hair that went in every single direction. He was wearing what I'd almost call a school uniform, except it wasn't. White undershirt, black unbuttoned shirt over it combined with matching black dress pants. Actually, it looked pretty neat.

"Claire. I need to talk to this girl for a moment. If you don't mind." Nick said, giving a smile and a wink.

"Fine then..." Claire said in a defeated tone. "Lauren, we're in Jubilife. You're going shopping with me whether you like it or not!" She followed before she walked out the door. Nick followed up by locking it.

"W-Why are you locking the door?" I asked.

"So no one walks in on us." Nick said in his calm voice.

"O-Ok?" I said sheepishly. What exactly was he planning again?

"Don't worry. I just want to ask a question or two."

Crap. This wasn't good. His first question would probably be-

"Why was that Team Galactic hunter so interested in you. You seemed to be his main target, rather then Professor Rowan."

Why is it always bad when I'm right about these things!

"I-I don't know. Did it really look like that?" I answered, fully knowing I probably was his main target.

"Three reasons." he said, raising three fingers. "One, when he pulled the gun, he aimed for Claire. Meaning she was dispensable. Meaning you were not."

"M-Maybe he just didn't want to shoot himself in the arm or something?" I stuttered.

"Two." he continued, ignoring me. "My Pachirisu practically disabled his right arm, yet he still went after you. If you were just a hostage, he's focus on who attacked him, rather then getting you out of the area."

What was he trying to go at here? I tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Three." He pulled out a sheet of paper. "I think that someone else should be here to hear this."

Nick got up and kicked the door with the bottom of his foot, somehow forcing the door to unlock and Lucas to come falling in.

"Was anyone else listening in?" Nick asked.

"No, just me. Everyone else is in front of the apartments." Lucas said as he got up.

"Lucas, read this out loud." Nick said as he handed Lucas the piece of paper.

"Mission objectives. One, secure Professor Rowan's findings on his most recent Pokemon evolution research. In order to do this, follow and capture Jade Elm, forcing a hostage situation."

"Thankfully, Jade's ok. Rowan on the other hand won't be if he keeps on going around calling a fifteen year old 'Miss'." Nick said with one of his hands in his hair.

"Two. Capture test subject N17. This is top priority. Subject has been on the run for over half a year...details listed on back side."

This is where everyone figures out. What will they think. I was right all along. I'm just a freak. I've given everyone so many years of sadness. I started to cry.

"Test subject N17. It says her hair is silver...no..."

"It's not done yet!" Nick said in a more serious voice. "Finish reading it."

Lucas gulped as he continued to read the report. "Her height is 5'4" to 5'6". Target is extremely dangerous as her DNA was modified. She can transform into almost every Pokemon. She lacks the ability to transform into a Legendary or into the final stage evolution of any three stage evolution Pokemon.

"No! Stop!" I screamed as load as I could. "Please, don't!"

"Real name...Nicole Rivera..."

I should probably find some other way to run away from moments like these. Of course, at least this time I fainted on a nice soft bed. Hopefully, I'd never have to wake up and face up to them. I ruined my brother's life. I put both of them into incredible emotional stress.

Please...please...Arecus. Whoever's in charge of everything in this forsaken world. Please just don't let me wake up...

* * *

**Well, that I think was a pretty major event. I've really been stacking them up, haven't I? If you liked this chapter, please review!**


	17. Quartet

**I think that somewhere in last chapters author's note, I said I'd be fixing up a lot of the earlier chapters. Something along the lines of me not updating for a week or so. Well, my beta smacked some sense into me and we came up with a plan. Expect updates at regular once or twice a week again!**

**WOW! THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS EVERYONE! It really means a lot to me! =D**

* * *

_Objective Two. Capture Test Subject N17. This is top priority. Subject has been on the run for over half a year. Her height is 5'4" to 5'6". Target is extremely dangerous as her DNA was modified. She can transform into almost every Pokemon. She lacks the ability to transform into a Legendary or into the final stage evolution of any three stage evolution Pokemon. Target was captured in Jubilife City at the age of twelve years old. Her capture is necessary for furthering the progression of other experiments of the same ability. A forceful approach will be necessary as the target has been a victim of emotional trauma to the point of an attempted suicide. Although she regained the will to live, she still has borderline emotions. Secure with force. The target's real name is Nicole Rivera. No other information is known about her family._

* * *

"Lauren...er...I mean Nicole! Wake up!"

To tell the truth, I really was awake. I just wanted to take a break and try to rest. Claire apparently had other plans.

"Come on. Lucas told me you were hiding you're name because of some security reason. He didn't tell me anything specific. Come on, I want to cheer you up!" Claire said as she sat on the side of the bed and started running her fingers through my hair.

Well, that answers one question.

"Don't say anything for a second." I whispered, eyes still closed like I was sleeping. "Is Nick or Lucas around?"

"They're sleeping. It's nine in the morning." She whispered back.

"Ok then. Let's go." I answered, getting up from my bed. "One thing, though. What all did Lucas tell you?"

"Well, he said that you were pretty much emotionally spent. I mean, after that hostage situation with Team Galactic, I'm pretty worn out too." Claire said with a smile, seemingly trying to hide the pain. After all, she was the one who had the gun pointed at her head.

Oh wait. I actually got shot. I guess I'm used to these things.

"If there's a secret somewhere, I promise not to pry. At least now I'll be able to call you by your real name! I knew you weren't a Lauren!" Claire giggled. It took me a second to remember what she said the first time we met. Something about me not looking like a Lauren. That was when we first met Dakota. I still didn't know about him that much. He apparently had some type of relation to Team Galactic, which bothered me.

When I fainted, Nick apparently didn't have any female clothes, so he just gave me one of his larger undershirts to where....wait. Doesn't that mean someone changed my clothes! Let's see...Nick...Lucas...Alessandra...Claire. Ok I guess there wasn't that much of a problem considering Claire and Alessandra were there. I told Claire to leave the room for one second while I was changing.

We both started to leave the apartment before I heard something.

"Hey, you think this'll work?" Lucas said, from a room on the other side of the apartment.

"I don't know, but my sister went through a lot the last few years. Claire's pretty much the best candidate to try to make her cheer up." Nick said.

They planned this? At least they're not angry at me, I guess."

"You know...the way you pried that information out of her was too extreme." Lucas said after a pause.

"If I didn't say anything, you wouldn't have found out that Nicole was still alive." Nick replied bluntly.

At that point, they stopped talking. At least they haven't found out about my enhanced senses. That's my right to use and abuse.

"Um...Nicole? Are you going to open the door?" Claire asked, snapping me back to attention.

"O-Oh, sorry about that."

* * *

The day went on by pretty fast. Claire dragged me around a mall in Jubilife. She told me to buy whatever I wanted. Well, it was actually more like her buying everything she thought would look good on me. She also bought me a bag like Lucas had. Large and made for traveling. Perfect for any Pokemon trainer. As far as supplies and clothes went, I guess I was set. We kept on walking through the mall until I started to feel weak. The feeling was accompanied by a growl from my stomach.

"C-Claire. Can we get something to eat? I think I'm about to pass out." I asked.

"Are you ok?" Claire said, looking around to find somewhere to eat.

"I-I don't think so. The last time I think I ate was yesterday morning."

That was about right. It's hard to imagine that we got from Oreburgh to Jubilife in one day. Of course...it's probably been better had we waited for awhile.

"What!? I hope you don't mind burgers. There's a place right there." Claire said, grabbing my hand.

"Burgers actually sound pretty good right now." I weakly giggled.

We walked into the small restaurant. There were a pretty fair amount of people, so waitresses and waiters were running around frantically with food in their hands. The sign at the front said seat yourself, so we did just that. Soon a waiter had come and we ordered our food.

"I'm really sorry I don't have any money." I said with a wry smile.

"Are you kidding me? It's completely fine. My dad works for the Valley Windworks. It's a really great paying job."

"If you say so...." I said, not convinced.

"Anyway. I can't hold it in anymore. Lucas and Nick planned this whole thing out." Claire said out of nowhere.

"Oh, don't worry, I knew that." I said without thinking.

"How did you find out?" Claire asked in shock.

"Uh...I overheard them?" I said sheepishly.

"You're lying. We came up with this plan late last night. This morning they were both sleeping in separate rooms." she deducted.

"They were talking this morning. Trust me, I have really good hearing." I said, trying to find a way out of this.

"I didn't hear a thing. And if you could hear it, I should have been able to hear them too. I was closer to their rooms the entire time I was there."

I started thinking. Claire was a great person. At this rate, I might as well just tell her. She's kind and considerate. Those were two emotions that weren't projected on me for years. Still, this was a pretty weak excuse to tell such a dark secret.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But let's get back to Nick's apartment."

We simply enjoyed the rest of our lunch. Best giant hamburger I've ever tasted.

* * *

"Wow...that's a lot to take in at one time." Claire said, leaning against the wall frowning. I was sitting on my bed, face in tears.

I told her everything. How I was kidnapped. All the events after I escaped. How I hid my identity. Everything that Lucas and Nick knew, she now knew. I felt tears start coming to my eyes as I told her about how I felt that I abandoned Nick and Lucas.

"I-I don't think it's your fault." Claire spoke out, trying to cheer me up. "They both seemed like they were in shock. Last night...they told me to try and make it a great day for you."

I tried to smile a bit. "Yeah. I enjoyed myself. You went through a lot yesterday too. You deserved a day of rest as much did." Claire didn't respond, looking deep in thought.

"That settles it. Lucas is a idiotic kid who doesn't know how to treat girls. I'm joining you two."

I was about to say something but the door opened just as I was opening my mouth.

"Hey, that was my line!" Nick said walking in. "I heard everything."

"N-Nick?!" Claire and I said at the same time.

"Lucas is at the Pokemon Center making last arrangements with Professor Rowan. Apparently Jade had something they want us to test out."

"Hmm? What is it?" Claire asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Beats me. Back to the topic. I'm joining you and Lucas. I already know you're going to follow him. And I quote, 'Lucas is a idiotic kid who doesn't know how to treat girls.' I on the other hand treat them quite nicely."

"S-She's your sister! Nick!" Claire pouted.

"Well, now you're going too, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course!" Claire blushed.

I just sat the entire time wonder what this whole journey would turn out to be. We haven't even gotten our second gym badge and we already have a party like this?

Nick was always like this. I remember it even as a twelve year old. Maybe I'll finally be able to go on this journey with him like I always wanted.

No...this journey is more for Lucas. Nick's had his time, now it's Lucas' turn.

Lucas was the only person I was looking for when I started. Although...it'll bring me a lot of joy to have Nick traveling with us. Claire too.

"Lucas is a idiotic kid who doesn't know how to treat girls? I think he treats me quite nicely." I said softly, interrupting their conversation.

"He learned all his skills with women from me." Nick said looking at the ceiling.

"Nick! Stop lying to yourself!" Claire said, still somewhat flustered.

"You're blushing." He replied, not looking down.

"Nick!" Claire said, her face turning as red as a Charmander.

I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as I started, Nick started smiling again. It was probably one of the few times he smiled in a long time...

* * *

**Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews! It's what keeps me going! Please send them in! Also, Lucas' party is never permanent! Who goes where when? Who knows? Maybe one of those OC's you guys submitted will follow them around for a few chapters? Review and find out!**


	18. Twin Duets

**Finally got this chapter done. I apologize everyone. Distraction after distraction popped up. I actually finished this chapter on a day my best friend and I were having one of the biggest arguments in our friendship. Sadly, that's probably going end with me having one less best friend. I also had a lot of confusion going around with two of my betas, so this chapter may be somewhat rough. Enough with my sad author note ranting. On to the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey! Lucas! Can you hear me!?" Claire shouted into her Poketch.

"Yes Claire. For the tenth time in five minutes, I can hear you." Lucas replied in a weary tone into his Poketch.

"I have to admit, no matter how annoying Claire makes it out to be, it's still a pretty cool piece of technology." Nick said, staring at the improved Poketch, earning a evil Claire glance.

Remember when Nick said that Jade wanted to see us? Well, apparently in his spare time, Professor Elm's team were working on a way to use the Poke Gear's phone function on other devices. We were wearing the very first modified Poketchs.

"You know, it was a pretty cool watch even without the built in phone." I said.

This group thing was still kind of strange. I just wasn't used to this many people yet. I really shouldn't have felt that way, though. There was Lucas, who I trusted from the start. He didn't treat me any different after he found out my secret. He still cared about me even after he learned my identity. It was the same with Nick. I felt like I gave the two of them so much grief. If they knew who I was, they'd hate me. It's a great relieve now that I know that's not the case.

Claire was even better off. She always acted caring. She was the only one I to whom I willing told my identity. It looks like I was starting to actually regain trust.

"Well look here. Two trainers." Nick said looking ahead. Sure enough, two trainers were headed right towards us on the route.

"Hey! You guys care for a battle?!" One of the trainers, a young teenage girl shouted.

"Sure! How about a double battle?!" Nick shouted back, earning a surprised look from the three of us.

"Sounds good!" The other trainer shouted back.

"Amazing we can have a conversation like this from fifty yards away." Lucas mumbled. Nick and the girl kept quiet until we got closer

"Nice to meet you guys." Lucas said, holding out his hand.

"My name's Iris. Nice to meet you too." The girl responded as she shaked Lucas' hand. She had purple eyes, long black hair. Despite the black hair, she had a rather pale complexion. Despite the pale complexion, she wore mostly black clothes, a black shirt and skirt. Ironically, her bag was completely white, a lot like mine actually. It was just standard for trainers to carry large bags like this for traveling.

"Yo. I'm Avery." The other trainer, a young teen said to me, holding out his hand. He had black hair colored a lot like Iris, except short. His skin was tan with yellow eyes, and he wore white cargo pants accompanied with a black undershirt and plain red jacket.

"N-Nice to meet you too." I replied hesitantly, shaking his hand weakly.

"So, there's four of you guys. Who's battling?"

"Well...here's the thing. These two only have one Pokemon." Nick said, referring to me and Lucas. Apparently, Claire caught a Budew somewhere along the line.

"Nick, I'm not really up to battling right now. I only caught Budew a few days ago. I want to get to know it a little better." Claire told Nick with her hand around a Poke Ball on her belt.

"One Pokemon each is fine with us." Avery responded with a smile.

"Well, Lucas? Ready?" Nick asked?

"S-Sure, I guess." Lucas responded in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Nick smiled back.

Everyone moved back some until there was ample space for a battle.

"Go! Espeon!" Iris called out, throwing her Poke Ball, releasing the Sun Pokemon.

"Go! Gloom!" Avery shouted out, following his partner.

"A Gloom in Sinnoh? That's pretty rare! Go! Rem!" Nick shouted out, releasing his nicknamed Gardevoir.

"Get them Turtwig!" Lucas said as he threw out his Turtwig.

Each Pokemon just stood still waiting for an order. Lucas was apparently waiting for Nick to call out an attack, while Iris and Avery were waiting to counter. Espeon and Gloom had already taken up defensive stances, obviously trained to work a defensive strategy. Nick looked deep in thought before he decided to call out a command.

"Rem. Use Taunt." Nick said calmly. Rem held her arm out and coaxed the two Pokemon into running after her. As a result, the Pokemon released their defense and started on the attack.

"Wait! No, Espeon! Use Quick Attack!" Iris shouted, knowing that Taunt blocked out non-attack moves. Espeon reacted by doubling it's speed, heading right for Rem.

"Turtwig! Use Withdraw and take the hit for Rem!" Lucas shouted out as Turtwig retreated over to Rem and braced himself. Seeing Turtwig as an easy target, Espeon changed it's target. Right as Espeon was about to connect, Nick shouted out a command.

"Rem! Use Hyper Beam!"

"What!?" Lucas yelled out to Nick. The opposing trainers were just as surprised.

Rem reacted to the command by holding out her hand. Energy began to focus as she aimed it at the Espeon. It seemed like an idiotic move, considering the speed Espeon was moving at. Rem suddenly turned right before she fired the beam. The beam dashed past each Pokemon and hit Gloom directly. One hit KO.

"You think we didn't notice Gloom charging Solar Beam?" Nick said in a proud tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah!" Lucas said, obviously clueless.

Espeon was still on the attack as it tackled Turtwig, knocking him past Rem. Rem jumped back to where Turtwig was and used Recover, not waiting for an order. Overall the fight was going well. Turtwig and Rem were at full health. Espeon was as well, but without a partner it would be a sure loss loss for it.

"This isn't good Espeon. Jump back and use Psybeam!" Iris ordered. Espeon obeyed and jumped back, following with the attack.

"Turtwig, jump to the side and use Razor Leaf!" Lucas commanded.

"Rem, do the same and use Magical Leaf!" Nick followed.

Both Pokemon jumped out of the way and used their attacks. Espeon was hit hard by both attacks. At this point, it was struggling to stay up.

"Espeon...that's enough." Iris said, returning the Pokemon to it's Poke Ball.

"Good fight guys." Avery said, having returned his Gloom awhile ago.

"Yeah, we both have four gym badges. Of course, we battle better with a full team of six Pokemon." Iris smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lucas chuckled. "I actually only have one badge."

"Seriously? All of a sudden I feel embarrassed." Avery said, hand scratching his head.

"Nah, it's fine." Nick said, pulling out a box from his back pocket. He opened it, revealing all eight of Sinnoh's Gym Badges.

"Hm...in that case, I definitely don't feel as bad." Iris said as she took a look at her watch. "Three o'clock already? We better get going, we need to get to Jubilife."

"We left about two hours ago, so that's probably how much time it'll take you to get there." Claire said, finally jumping into the conversation.

"Thanks. We'll see you guys around. Oh, and the Ravaged Path is about another hour down the road."

We set off on our way and before long, a steep cliff blocked our path.

"Hey! Looks like we're here!" Lucas said.

"You sure sound excited..." Claire sighed.

"I hate this cave..." Nick mumbled.

* * *

"I hate that cave so much..." Lucas and I mumbled at the same time.

"See what I mean?" Claire and Nick panted in perfect unison.

"I've been up here before, but I surprisingly don't remember the whole Zubat swarm thing."

Ravaged Path is steep. Really steep. It's steep enough that when you're looking at it from the outside, you could see the entrance on the bottom and exit on top. There wasn't even any real twists or turns inside the cave. It was just a steep hill to the top. To make things worse, Zubat's and the such are flying around everywhere. We tried to sprint our way out as fast as we could.

"Well, I know Nicole hasn't been here before." Nick said, starting to regain his composure. "As for you Lucas, there used to be a longer path inside the cave, but it was blocked of by a collaspe. You can't even see where it is anymore."

"Shouldn't there have been Pokemon inside?" Claire asked, apparently not knowing about the collapse.

"There's actually another way into the Ravaged Path. It's next to the river that's running to the west of here. A lot of the Pokemon escaped with that exit. Most of the Pokemon found their way back into the route entrance, though."

"At least I get too see my dad again after this." Claire said, trying to some breath back into her.

"That's right. Your dad works at the Valley Windworks, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty far away. My mom and I actually thought of moving to Floaroma Town. That is, before I decided to help the Professor with the Pokedex."

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Guys...I just thought of something." Lucas said with a genius look on his face. Everyone stopped to listen.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"If Nicole can transform into almost any Pokemon, can't we just use her to complete the Pokedex? Lucas smiled, looking proud of himself.

"So...you would let my sister go through whatever pain is involved in transforming...just to fill a Pokedex?"

"Nick, it's really ok. It doesn't hurt when I-"

Too late. Much to my dismay and disapproval, Lucas probably didn't see the high kick my brother was about to deliver coming.

* * *

**Review if you enjoyed the chapter! Maybe I should get back into my old habit of offering cute little plushies to reviewers?**


	19. Caring

**Hey! Quick update everyone! One thing I'd like to say concerning OC requests. If you put in an OC request in a review, please make sure you do it signed. If you don't have an account for , make one! It's quick, easy, and makes things a lot easier as far as contacting you goes. I want to make sure that when I put your OC in, I do it right. That hard to do when I can't confirm things.**_  
_

**Also. This chapter is dedicated to all who haven't started school, or have started recently! (Mainly everyone. DX) My friend Rainstorm-Mosspath (More specifically, Rainstorm) told me the other day that school was starting soon for them, so I made it a goal to get this chapter done before it started. Just a small present. ;)**

**Good luck to all students this year! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

_"N-No...please don't..."_

_"Hm? Don't do this you mean?"_

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_I was writhing in pain. There was so much pain. I couldn't take it._

_"No matter how much you plead, I'll continue. After all, this is for the sake of science!" The scientist said with excitement in his eyes. He prepared himself for the upcoming operation._

_"T-That's just an excuse." I argued weakly._

_"I thought that after two years you would have learned not to talk back to those who own you. I'd remind you proper manners with another tiny shock, but the pain of the DNA fuse without anesthesia will supply enough punishment."_

_"P-Please...it's painful enough even when I'm sleeping."_

_"Let's begin, shall we?"_

_I was writhing in pain._

_"Wake up!"_

My eyes shot open as I jumped up from my bed. Unfortunately, I was sleeping on a bunk bed and fell out. Lucas quickly caught me."You ok?" Lucas asked before he set me down on the bottom bunk.

I was screaming in pain.

"Nicole! Wake up!"

"I-I'm fine."

"You must have had a pretty bad nightmare. I was getting my stuff set for the day. All of a sudden you start muttering in your sleep, then out of nowhere you started screaming."

"I-I was being chased by a wild Rhyhorn." I lied. Lucas gave me a skeptical glance.

It's been awhile since I've had a dream like that. I almost had the same types of dreams every night while I was roaming around Hoenn. After the past few events, it's no wonder my past was coming back to me.

"Don't worry. You didn't wake anyone up or anything." Lucas said, clipping his Poke Ball to his belt. I wasn't even paying attention. He was right, Nick and Claire were gone.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Nick's going out to get some breakfast for us, and Claire went to go check out the flowers or something." Lucas answered.

I finally got up and started grabbing my stuff from the corner that I placed all of it in. I noticed Shinx's Poke Ball still attached to my belt as I picked it up. I unclipped the Poke Ball and released the Pokemon. Shinx cried out its name yawning as it immediately jumped on my bed and lied down. I didn't blame him. I wanted to do the same thing, just sleep all day and not worry about a thing. Lucas noticed me release Shinx and proceeded to release Turtwig. Turtwig jumped on the bed with Shinx and tried to start a conversation. If I had to guess, I would think that Shinx replied with a 'shut up and let me sleep.'

Just then, Nick came in the door, holding a plastic bag. He silently dumped the contents, a bunch of wrapped sandwiches, onto Lucas' bed. He then jumped up on top of the bunk bed he and Lucas were sharing.

"Nice jump." Lucas complemented as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Quiet." Nick replied sternly, hands over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern. Claire, with her Piplup at her side, had just walked in right after I finished my question.

"Nice timing. Everyone grab one of these amazing sandwiches and take a seat." Nick said, trying to get a bit of humor out. Lucas jumped up on top of the bed I was on, while Claire decided to sit next to me. Piplup jumped right on her lap. Shinx, and by this time Turtwig, were sleeping soundly in the darkness behind us.

"What's got you so riled up this morning?" Lucas asked, taking the first bite into his sandwich.

"We've got a problem." Nick replied simply, still deep in thought.

"What's the problem?" Claire and I asked in perfect unison. Claire looked at me and gave a simple giggle. "Hey, it's like twin telepathy. I guess if my hair was longer and silver, we'd look like twins!" As soon as she finished saying that, we both took bites into our sandwiches at the same time.

"The problem is Team Galactic Grunts are running around the town." Nick saids sternly. The statement almost caused me to choke. Claire almost spit her food out, and above us Lucas sounded as if he were actually choking.

"What!?" The three of us shouted in perfect soprano, alto, and tenor.

"I don't know if a group is just passing through, but we have to be careful." Nick said, staring at me specifically.

"They wouldn't try anything against us three out in the open." Nick pointed at himself, Claire, and Lucas. My heart skipped a beat.

"Nicole...you, on the other hand, are probably a high up on their list of objectives."

"W-What are we going to do?" Claire asked for me.

"I've got an idea..." Nick replied slowly...almost with a bit of hesitation. By this time Turtwig and Shinx woke up and were lying down next to me.

"Lucas, you've got the day free. Use it to train or something."

Lucas responded with a sigh, probably not expecting such a dull command.

"Nicole, if you're willing, I want you to change into a Pokemon and stay with Claire. Claire, you can do whatever you want to within reason."

Claire and I were both speechless at the suggestion.

"A-Are you sure?" Claire struggled to ask.

"I should explain." Nick said, not oblivious to the clueless atmosphere of the room. "Nicole wasn't always silver haired, but she is now. Team Galactic is probably going to take a through look at everyone with silver hair. If she's spotted as a human with Lucas, they'll know immediately who she is since they've been traveling together."

"Makes sense." Lucas added. "I'll stay out of the spotlight, at any rate."

"Claire, you and I aren't really high profile. I want you to keep Nicole with you at all times. If for any reason you have to say Nicole's name, use a nickname. I'm not taking any chances." Nick commanded, earning a nod of approval from me and her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to see what's up with Team Galactic being here. I think I've got a hunch, but I'll need to check it out." He answered. "I'm going. Meet back before sundown. If you need help, call for it." He held up his Poketch.

Nick left the room, taking only his normal clothes and his Pokemon. The rest of us returned all of our Pokemon and pondered on what to do. Lucas decided to take Nick's advice and train. He would need it, considering his overall lack of Pokemon. I just stayed lying on the bed. Claire moved to the other bed as we both tried to figure out what to do. Eventually, I got up and checked my bag, about to take out my normal traveling clothes. Right when I grabbed them, Claire spoke up.

"You might as well not change. If you leave this room, you're changing into a Pokemon." She said without even looking at me. Just then, I noticed something Lucas must have planted in my bag.

"Claire, want to know a fun little fact?" I asked, giggling as I picked up the Poke Ball.

"Um...sure?" She gave a curious look as I held the Poke Ball.

"Guess what Pokemon this Poke Ball belongs to."

"Well, it's not yours. Most of your Poke Balls are Heal Balls. That looks like one of Lucas' Poke Balls, actually." Claire deducted. I didn't bother to ask why she would know the details of Lucas' possessions.

"Actually, it belongs to me. Or, better yet, I belong to it."

"Wait...what?" Claire asked, confused as ever.

"I was caught by a trainer before."

"What!? How did you get away?" Claire quickly asked.

"Actually, that's a good question. More importantly, guess who was the one to catch me?"

"They must not have been a very good trainer to let a Pokemon get away like that." She concluded.

"Hey. That's not a very nice thing to say about Lucas." I responded with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"...That was you!?"

"Yep."

I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to Claire the way Lucas and I met. She just sat, completely interested in the story as I told it.

"You're so lucky." She said after I gave my speech. "You have such a great gift. People have always wanted to communicate with Pokemon better. You have that ability...

I shed a small tear. "You don't know what it cost me, though. I'll never forget...the pain I went through." By this time Claire was around me hugging me.

"I'm sorry...I don't know the details, and in the end I probably don't want to know. I'll help protect you the best I can."

I didn't know what to say. I just let a familiar white glow envelope around me as I transformed into a Glaceon. Claire was speechless as I came scurrying from inside my clothes.

"You power...is amazing."

I jumped over to the Poke Ball I set down next to my bag.

"Want to go see the sights? I think I've got a place to show you that you'll like." Claire asked. I returned with a smile and a nod.

"Sure!" I replied, even though I knew all that Claire would hear would be "Glace" or "Glaceon." She proceeded to grab the Poke Ball and return me. She hesitated right before she did, though. All she knew me as was a human. She was probably as nervous as I was. Nevertheless, she returned me to my Poke Ball.

All I could do was hear as Claire carried me through the small town. I could feel somewhat of an aura, but my mind was on other things. What was Team Galactic doing here? It didn't look like they were following us or anything.

"Ok, we're here!" Claire said as she unclipped my Poke Ball and released me. In front of me was a beautiful field of flowers of all types.

"This is one of the things Floaroma Town is famous for. It's amazing isn't it?" Claire said with a sparkle in her eyes. I looked behind me and saw a small house. I could smell a strong scent of honey coming from the house. Normally, honey only attracted certain bug and grass Pokemon, but this honey was different. It smelled amazing! It was about as amazing as the sight of flowers in the area.

"Do you smell the honey?" Claire asked. I nodded yes. "Come on! Let's go get some!"

We took a small walk through the flowers, taking special care not to step on any until we got back on the main path in the meadow. It wasn't long before we got to the house.

Two things I noticed immediately.

There was a tree that looked like a tree would in the fall. It was yellow all around and had a strong honey scent to it. The other was the only thing I was concerned with...

...Team Galactic.

* * *

**Despite the lack of any real action, that chapter was rather fun to write. I started liking Claire more and more the more I wrote. ^_^**

Like I said earlier, good luck for the rest of your school year. Those of you not in school or college, enjoy your selfs. You deserve it! Please Review!


	20. Headstrong

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great Labor Day weekend! For those of you who don't have Labor Day where you live...I'm sorry? ;_;**

**This chapter took awhile and I'm quite pleased with it, so I won't bored you with a pointless Author Note. Enjoy the chapter!****

* * *

**

"Enough arguing! Hand over that sweet honey!"

No matter how deathly afraid I was of Team Galactic, they really didn't do to good a job hiring grunts.

"Do as we say! Team Galactic will have that honey!"

"We must have it to attract Pokemon in great numbers!"

And on our side...we have Claire.

"Um...honey isn't all that great. You can slather it on a tree, but that usually only attracts one Pokemon."

I'd face palm myself if I wasn't a Glaceon. We were standing right behind them, unnoticed. Well, until Claire had to show her insightful knowledge of all that is.

"Huh? This kid is a witness! What'll we do! We don't need the brat running off to get help..."

"Oh...wait...you're a part of Team Galactic!" Claire exclaimed as she jumped back. She was just now realizing this?! "I kinda forgot what they looked like."

"If you ask me, the solution's simple! We ensure the brat stays quiet!" One of the two grunts yelled out. At this, I jumped in front of Claire. The only reason was because they were going for her, not me. They wouldn't try to directly harm a Pokemon outside a battle.

"Take this!" said one of the grunts as they threw out a Poke Ball. Oh look, now they're going for me. I braced myself for a potentially intense battle.

The Poke Ball released...a Wurmple.

"Glaceon! Use Quick Attack!" Claire shouted, probably remembering the attack all the way back from the Oreburgh Gate. The Wurmple's eyes widened as I headed straight for it. I probably overdid it a tad, considering it landed all the way in the middle of the meadow.

"...This is why I'm going to be stuck as a grunt forever..." The grunt said as he ran over to the meadow to recover his somewhat worthless Pokemon.

"Don't trample any of the flowers!" Claire called out. Oh Claire. What will we do with you? I took the moment to look for the man they were harassing for the honey. He was just standing to the side as if this were a baseball game.

"I'm up next!" The other grunt yelled out as if he had to announce everything. Did I mention they yell a lot? Unfortunately for me, a good amount of Pokemon have really sensitive ears. I got ready for the next battle. I was half expecting another Wurmple, but instead I was graced and honored to fight a Zubat.

"Wow..." I said, wondering why I was actually somewhat scared at the moment.

"Um...Glaceon use Quick Attack!" Claire yelled out, not giving me time to move back  
"Zubat! Fly as high into the air as you can!" The grunt ordered. Zubat flew high enough into the air to the point where I couldn't hit it.

"Ion! Use Thunder!" Zubat immediately was shocked by a large thunderbolt that came out of nowhere. Claire and I turned around to see Nick and a Pachirisu.

"Nick! What are you doing here?!" Claire asked.

"Woah! That brat's tough!" The grunt said, returning his Zubat. "Let's get out of here!" Both Team Galactic members took the opportunity and ran. I expected Nick to give chase, but instead he ran over to Claire and I.

"What happened here?!" Nick asked.

"W-We were just enjoying the meadow and Team Galactic grunts were trying to harass this man. Before we knew it, they battled us."

"And a marvelous battle it was!" The man said walking up to us while clapping.

"Ah, nice to meet you again." Nick directed to the man.

"I remember you! You're the one that fell asleep in the middle of the meadow!" The man replied with a laugh. Claire and I just exchanged awkward glances.

"Hey, you've got to learn how to relax in life." Nick smiled back.

"Oh, what's this thing?" The man said as he picked up something from the ground. "It's a Works Key for the Valley Windworks!" Claire face immediately froze into concern.

"Can I have that key?" Nick asked.

"What for? It's not as if Valley Windworks is a tourists attraction." The man asked back.

"Team Galactic took over the Valley Windworks." Nick replied coldly.

"..." Claire just gave a blank stare before she fell to her knees and started crying.

* * *

Here I was, staring intently at the jar of honey in front of me. It probably wasn't the best thing to have my mind focused on at the moment, though. Claire was on the bed on top of me, head buried in a pillow as she cried with concern for her father. Lucas was wandering around the small room trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Nick...are we actually going to try this?" Lucas said. "What good is going to come out of this?"

"Team Galactic has some reason they're holding Valley Windworks." Nick answered. "Claire's dad is held up in there. I don't want anything like Nicole went through to happen to anyone else."

He said it so openly. I wouldn't say it, but all the memories of my captivity couldn't help but pass through my mind when it was mentioned.

"Ok then. I can live with a reason like that." Lucas said as he got up. "Stay safe you two."  
Nick quietly got up and left with Lucas. They were going to infiltrate Valley Windworks and see if they can force Team Galactic to retreat. It was insane, but Nick and Lucas continually tried to tell us it was ok.

About half an hour passed.

"We can't let them go alone." Claire mused. "Nicole...we need to help them."

To be honest, I wasn't exactly to fond of the idea of fighting Team Galactic.

"I know the layout of the Windworks." Claire continued

"But the guys told us to stay here..." I protested quietly.

"I'm going regardless..." Claire got up and jumped down from the bunk bed. Conflicting thoughts started to run through my head. Claire would need help...I couldn't just let her go alone. But Team Galactic...no. Claire was my friend...I couldn't just leave her.

"I'll go..." I said, slowly getting out of my bed.

It was pitch black outside as we left the Pokemon Center. We ran all the way to the Valley Windworks, taking cover between the trees.

"It's getting dark..I hope we're not too late." I wondered out loud.

"It's been dark. It's already two in the morning. Follow me." Claire ordered. We ran along the side of the rather large building until Claire pointed out a vent about six feet up the wall.

"Think you can open that vent?" Claire asked softly.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I whispered back. I grabbed the vent and pulled softly. Surprisingly, the vent wasn't very secure and came off the wall without too much trouble. I was about to climb into it until Claire pulled me back and dragged me back into the trees.

"What are-"

"Shh."

A bright light suddenly shone at the vent. A Team Galactic grunt carrying a flashlight walked up and examined it.

"Hmmm...stupid Pokemon..." The grunt murmured to himself. After about a minute, he was long gone and Claire and I moved back into action.

"From this point on, let's reserve talking only for when we really need to." Claire ordered in a whisper. I simply nodded in acknowledgement. I jumped up and pulled myself into the vent without too much trouble. I grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her up considering she probably didn't have as much strength as I did. It was a tight squeeze, but we got positioned to where Claire was in front and leading the way. We navigated through the building's air vents as quietly as possible. Claire appeared to know where she was going. After about ten minutes, Claire stopped and put her ear to the ground. I did likewise and started to hear voices.

"Commander Mars. The operations is a success so far. All hostages are in a back room locked in and energy output to the generators are at 87 percent."

"Excellent. If possible, tell the scientists to shut down any secondary facility functions in exchange for a faster power output."

"At once, Commander. Do you want us to-"

"Commander Mars! We have a problem! Two intruders are inside the building and have knocked out several of our members! We can't find them anywhere!"

"All personal currently in this room is ordered to find those intruders! I can handle the communications to Veilstone on my own."

"Yes ma'am!" We heard a thunderous crowd of footsteps leaving the room. Claire and I stayed silent for about a minute. Before I knew it, though, Claire busted open part of the vent and jumped down into the room.

"Why are you here?!" Claire cried out to the startled commander.

"I could ask you the same thing you little brat! I'm Commander Mars of Team Galactic."

"I'm one of Professor Rowan's assistants and...Nicole! Get down here!" Claire shouted up into the vents. Unwillingly, I jumped down to give Claire support.

"Wait...arn't you..." Mars stared at me blankly until it hit her. "So...you're the experiment that got away..." Mars mused to herself.

No! Why didn't I think about this! She's a freaking commander!

"She's not an experiment!" Claire shouted out in my defense.

"Quiet! Let's make a deal." Mars addressed to Claire.

"D-Don't listen to her!" I pleaded to Claire.

"W-What kind of deal?" Claire foolishly asked.

"Let's have a one Pokemon battle. If you win, I'll call a retreat and we'll abandon our project here."

"Don't lis-"

"And if I lose?" Claire interrupted.

"We get the girl." Mars stated coldly. My heart stopped at the suggestion. "No matter what, I'm going to try to get her. This is the only way you'll have a chance to get any net gain."

"O-Ok. I accept." Claire said after a few seconds of thought.

"Claire!" I pleaded. Why was she taking this deal!

"I'll take care of it!" Claire shouted out an a threating tone of voice. "I have to save my father!"

"So that's why you would betray your own friend." Claire only growled the commanders at the statement. "Let's battle! Go! Purugly!" Mars released her Pokemon, a confident smile on her face.

"Go! Piplup!"

I was just standing to the side of the room. There was no way I could escape with all of the grunts potentially right outside the room. Plus, I didn't know what Mars had up her sleeve. It wasn't safe to do anything.

"Purugly! Open the fight with Scratch!" Mars ordered.

"Piplup! Dodge and use Bubble!"

Despite it's large size, Purugly quickly dashed in front of Piplup. Piplup jumped back, but not far enough. The attack lightly connected and scratch marks were very visible. Piplup was to startled too even counterattack.

"Piplup! Don't back off! Use Pound!" Piplup ran forward and tried to get an attack in.

"Purugly! Faint Attack!"

Purugly simply jumped to the side and disappeared. Piplup mindlessly looked to it's side. Before it even had a chance to blink, Purugly reappeared and tackled it from behind. Piplup flew across the room, smashing against the wall. Knockout.

"No! Piplup!" Claire cried out to her Pokemon.

"I believe you just lost the battle, kid." Mars boasted as she returned her Pokemon. My heart stopped as she cast a glare at me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a tiny grenade.

"W-What is that?" Claire stuttered.

"Just a little something Galactic R&D came up with." Mars said. She instantly turned to me and threw it.

"No!" Claire yelled out as she jumped in front of me, taking the hit.

"Claire!" I screamed out. As soon as she was hit, the object exploded into smoke. I took a small breath and immediately started to feel faint. It wasn't long before I hit the ground hard. I struggled to keep my eyes open. When the smoke cleared, all I could see was Mars, holding an unconscious Claire over her shoulders.

"Damn! I grabbed the wrong brat in the smoke!" Mars exclaimed as she was about to drop her and grab me. Out of nowhere, an explosion blew open the door the the room we were in. Nick and Lucas immediately came running in.

"Nicole! Claire!" What are you doing here!?" Lucas shouted.

"We told you to stay at the Pokemon Center!" Nick yelled out in rage. "You! Put her down!"

"Stupid kids!" Mars yelled out as she threw out another ball out of one of her pockets. Nick and Lucas were hit by the smoke just as Claire and I were.

Just then, the effect of the last grenade started to take effect. My eyes started to feel heavy. The last thing I saw was Mars making a run for it in a back room with Claire as her hostage.

**

* * *

**

**For your info, there was no beta for this chapter. So if there are any grammer errors, I'm sorry. My skills at looking over things needs some work. And that's why I 3 my beta! I am still fixing errors from other chapters, though.**

**Please review if you enjoy!**


	21. Anger

**Please please please don't kill me for taking so long to update! I'm really really really really sorry for taking so long! School...blah. Won't happen again!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"This...can't be happening..." Lucas mumbled to himself, his head buried in his hands.

We were all back at the Pokemon Center. Well...almost all of us.

"Damn it all! Why did you follow us!" Nick shouted towards me.

"I-I didn't know-"

"You didn't know what!? Damn it!" Nick shouted even louder, slamming his fist against the door he was leaning on. Lucas was just sitting on his bed, still in disbelieve.

Lucas told me the events that took place in the Windworks. After I'd gotten knocked out, they pursued Mars into the back room she ran into. They found that the window had been smashed open. They looked out of it to see a helicopter flying off into the distance.

"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this..." Nick said softly as he regained his composure.

"What...what now, Nick?" I asked timidly, still slightly scared of Nick.

"...I can't just sit back and do nothing. I'm headed to Veilstone." Nick answered.

"What for?" Lucas asked, finally looking up.

"That's where Team Galactic's main headquarters are. We know what Team Galactic is capable of." Nick looked at me.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Nick was gathering his stuff while Lucas was still in a daze. I was just laying in my bed, thinking of what could have been done differently. Maybe, in the back of my mind, I was glad that it was her instead of me...

* * *

"Lucas...take good care of her..." Nick said as he got on the Skymory he withdrew from the PC system. Lucas simply nodded as I tightened the grip I had on his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't lay a hand on her." Lucas stated with confidence.

"Later, kids. Skymory! Use Fly!" Nick commanded as the steel bird took off. Lucas and I watched in silence as Nick took off, quickly flying out of distance.

"I hope he can rescue Claire..." I mused aloud.

"He will..." Lucas reassured me. "Let's get going. We've stayed in this city long enough."

The next few days were defined by one word. Boring. We packed up and headed off north. Locals told us Eterna Forest would be a good one day walk. Of course, we both were still very wary off Team Galactic.

"I have to stay in the Poke Ball for an entire day!?" I whined. It's not as if being stuck inside a little ball was very comfortable.

"Please, Nicole? First, we don't know if Team Galactic is still in the area. We only saw one helicopter take off."

"We've handled grunts before!" I pleaded.

"Second," Lucas continued, "Nick's going to literally kill me if anything happens to you."

"But an entire day!? Why don't you try to stay in a Poke Ball for that long!?"

"Sounds nice. I won't have to walk at least." Lucas fell down on the bed. "A little rest is nice...considering what we've been through the past couple of days."

Hm...a little rest did seem ni-wait.

"Besides," Lucas said, interrupting the plea I was about to make. "What happened to that fear you had of Team Galactic."

"I hadn't thought about it as much. Maybe it's because I've been in contact with people." I answered on a more serious note. "I...didn't have much for the past four years..."

"And hopefully that won't change."

I eventually complied. Lucas hit a hard point when he mentioned the fact that I'd been shot. I hadn't thought about it much, but I could have lost my life. Although Alfred wasn't trying to kill me, he's only human. Humans don't have one hundred percent accuracy.

Lucas started to walk the lonesome trip to the Eterna Forest, three Pokemon in tow. By now, Shinx and Turtwig knew exactly what was going on. Shinx adapted well with Lucas, so he didn't mind him borrow him while I was "gone".

A few trainers stopped Lucas on the route, expecting a battle. Lucas, being a trainer himself, couldn't help but entertain them. He even accidentally called out Shinx once.

"Oops! Uh...Shinx! Attack...or something." You've got to love it when you hear your trainer give you an order like that.

Despite then initial confusion, I eventually heard a victory cry from Lucas, signaling a win.

It wasn't until late at night before he finally released me.

"Wow...I shouldn't have release you and Shinx at the same time...I can't tell you apart." Lucas sighed as he release all of the Pokemon. Oh, I forgot to mention I decided to be a Shinx. Glaceons were getting to obvious. I sighed inwardly and grabbed my bag by the teeth. I hid behind a tree as I transformed back into a human and put a decent amount of my clothes back on.

"Wow. It's already 11:40?" I glanced at my Poketch.

"Yeah." Lucas simply replied. "You're probably starving. Let's see what we've got..."

"Let me guess," I started as Lucas rummaged through his belongings.

"Sandwiches." Lucas and I said in perfect unison.

"You could treat me out to lunch like you did when we first met, you know." I teased.

"And then I'll buy you a ring and we can get married and happily ever after." Lucas responded in a tone that was serious enough to make my heart stop.

"...Are you seri-"

"Just kidding."

I was going to choke this kid one day. Lucas tossed me a sandwich, which I ate in an angry silence. Lucas glanced over at me occasionally, obviously too oblivious to realize he'd broken a girl's heart in less then half a minute. Wait...did that thought seriously just run through my head?

"I'm calling Nick." Lucas announced, finally grabbing my attention. He scrolled through a host of menus until I started to hear ringing from his watch.

"..."

Nothing. He didn't pick up. That very instant, I saw some lights headed our way. I grabbed Lucas and dove for the bushes. Our Pokemon followed my example. My enhanced sight could see who they were from miles away. Who _couldn't _recognize those "outlandish outfits" from miles away.

"Did you here about that girl Mars captured?" One of the wandering Galactic Grunts said, conversing with his two companions.

"Ha! It's only been a day and they've already got some'special' plans for her."

"Shut it! That girl the boss wants is probably sleeping at this point. We've got to sneak up on them while they're not awake."

The group kept walking in silence down the route.

"Oh my..." Lucas struggled to get out as we silently walked through the woods.

"Keep trying to call Nick!" I whispered.

We tried to contact my brother for the next fifteen minutes nonstop, but to no avail.

We finally gathered enough courage to emerge from our cover. What we didn't expect was a familiar little girl looking for a not so little souvenir to take off with.

* * *

**I re-wrote this, like, five times. That and I was busy writing my other fic. It's sort of a tournament fanfic, so check it out! Also, shout out to the Pokemon Tournament Forums! Thanks for giving me an excuse for not updating fast! Talking to you guys steals a lot of my time nowadays!**

**Once again, sorry about the long update. Won't happen again! I hope!**


	22. Pitch Black Happiness

**Woah! I'm back and it hasn't even been a week yet! Yay for quick updating and me not being lazy!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"So...we're lost?"

"Looks like it."

"Never to see the sun again?"

"Probably."

"Definitely."

"Come on...I was kidding, Nicole."

We were lost. Lucas thought it would be a great idea to try to get through Eterna Forest in the middle of the night. Evading Team Galactic was a plan I really did agree with. Getting lost and starving to death wasn't too appealing, though.

Who am I kidding? Lucas and his endless bag of sandwiches would pull-

"And it looks like I'm out of food in my bag..." Lucas stated as he dug through his bag for a flashlight or something. Naturally, my stomach growled at the same time.

"I can't even smell any berries around..." I whined.

"Duck!" Lucas shouted out of nowhere. I complied and watched a pair of Buneary fly over me.

"Woah! Shinx! Use Spark!" I reacted. Shinx, who was right next to me, attacked, hitting one Buneary and sending it flying into some bushes.

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Lucas's starter attacked, sending the other Buneary, distracted by his lack of a partner, flying across the same set of bushes to re-unite with said partner.

"Looks like the wild Pokemon are getting restless." Lucas said after a minute. Neither of us expected that surprise attack. Well...at this point we should have. Random encounters like this were happening once every ten minutes. Normally, I'd be in my Poke Ball, but Lucas couldn't command two Pokemon at once in the middle of the night. Plus, night cover would keep me safe. Hopefully.

After a few minutes of silent meandering, I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for before..." I whispered to Lucas.

"Hm? What for, exactly?" Lucas whispered back.

"The Burneary. Even from a Pokemon like that, Tackle hurts." I answered.

"No problem." Lucas smiled back.

A few more minutes passed.

"Actually..." I started. "I could probably thank you for a lot more things."

"What?" Lucas asked, oblivious.

"All the help you've been. It's like I'm regaining my life again." I continued.

"N-No problem." Lucas stuttered.

"It's like I've found a person I can talk to again. Someone who actually cares..."

Lucas stared at me in silence for a few seconds, before he turned back away. Despite the pitch-black sky, I could see him somewhat blushing. After awhile I could tell that I was probably blushing just as much. I just picked up Shinx, who had been walking beside me.

"Hey, Shinx?" I whispered as soft as I could into it's ear, know it could hear me full well.

"Shinx?" The Pokemon responded in a curious tone.

"I'm a girl. I need someone to tell my feelings to every once and awhile. Can you be a friend and listen?"

"Shinx!" was my reply added with a smile from my Pokemon.

"Don't go telling Lucas!"

* * *

"Ugh...my head's starting to hurt a bit." I moaned.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lucas asked.

"I'll be fine, really." I gave him a wry smile.

"So...I'm really actually starting to get bored for once." Lucas stated.

"You know things are getting bad when Lucas starts to get bored." I mumbled.

"Let's ask each other random questions." Lucas suggested.

"Ok, but keep your eyes open for Pokemon." I replied.

"Not like we can see anything in the first place." Lucas sighed, earning a sigh from me as well. "You first." Lucas continued back on our little game.

"Ok then...what's your favorite color?" I started.

"Dark blue. Same as the color of my hair." Lucas said proudly. "What's your favorite Pokemon?"

"Glaceon, by far." I responded.

"Shinx!"

"Aw...sorry Shinx. What if I told you that you were my second favorite Pokemon?"

"Shinx!"

"You're awesome too!"

"Wait? Can you actually understand Pokemon while human?" Lucas interrupted.

"No! My question!" I quickly said with my finger up. "What are three things you never leave your house without?"

"My hat...uh...my jacket...and...uh...my hat."

"..."

"..."

"Can you actually understand Poke-"

"No."

The next few minutes went on in a similar manner. My headache got worse and worse in that time, however.

"Ok ok, I've got one." Lucas said after a fit of laughter. Who knew that me pushing Nick into a lake would generate so many laughs. Oh wait, the lake was full of happy-go-lucky Magikarp that would try to "glomp" people all the time. I loved the word "glomp."

"Ok. Would you keep a Teddiursa as a house pet?" Lucas continued.

"Why not! They're so cute and cuddly and-"

"-then it evolves." Lucas finished my sentence. I though for a few seconds. Teddiursa evolved into...

"Wait! No! I change my mind!" I said as quickly as possible. The thought of me cuddling with my cute Teddiursa was immediately crushed my the possibility of me waking up with Ursaring in my bed.

"My turn!" I said after I was done listening to Lucas's laughter. I for one didn't find my cute fantasy turned wrong very funny. "Can you-"

Suddenly, my field of vision blurred.

"Nic...are...ok?" I heard Lucas fading in and out. I looked up and saw where what we were next to. It looked like a giant moss covered rock.

My entire body started shaking.

"Nicole!" Lucas shouted. I looked down and saw my body start to glow as if I were changing forms. I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Nicole!" Lucas's voice penetrated my sleep. I popped my eyes open to see myself surrounded by Lucas, Shinx, and Turtwig.

"Is she going to be ok?" Turtwig asked in a panicked tone. Wait..Turtwig? I looked down to see my clothes covering my body. I pushed it away slowly. I saw greenish skin with a few leaves poking out. I was a Leafeon?

"Nicole! Are you ok?" Shinx asked in his child-pitched voice.

"I-I'm fine." I answered softly.

"Good...she's talking." Lucas sighed, relived. "Turtwig, Shinx. We need to get out of this forest as soon as we can." Lucas took out a Poke Ball. My Poke Ball.

It was the first time I was actually willing _and_ happy to be in a Poke Ball. I'd never had sleep that good for a very very long time.

* * *

**I actually liked with chapter. If Pokemon were real, what kind would you have? A Munchlax would totally be that hungry teenage boy who ate all your food. Inspired by a real conversation! Review please!**


	23. Lindel

**Not really to much to say here for once. Actually...thank you all so much for over 150 reviews. It means a lot, really! On to the next chapter!**

* * *

"It's kind of awkward talking to you after all of the stuff I told you about...you know..." I mumbled to my Pokemon.

"Don't worry!" Shinx said in his young, childish voice. "I wouldn't ever tell Lucas what you told me!" I simply sighed as we kept on walking.

It was daybreak and we were about thirty minutes away from Eterna Forest. Route 206 was a rather short route, apparently. Lucas decided to let me out of my Poke Ball after awhile. He mentioned something about knowing what might have happened back in the forest, and it should have been ok for me to come out of my Poke Ball at this point. Of course, him carrying my bag, which was slightly feminine, must have been awkward. It earned him several stares and giggles, but I would thank him for it later.

"There should be a nice lake coming up soon." Lucas stated as he turned around and smiled at me and Shinx. "There's a bridge we have to cross before reaching Eterna City."

"Have you been around this area before?" I asked Shinx.

"Nope. I've only really been around the area where you and Lucas caught me." Shinx answered. It really sort of felt bad, though. I pretty much forced Shinx from his home. It hurt to see him taking it so cheerfully.

"You know...thank you for giving me the opportunity to travel with you guys." Shinx said out of the blue. It was as if he knew what I was thinking.

"W-Why though..." I mumbled. "Why are you happy?"

"I don't know. I like people, I guess. I always saw people having fun with their Pokemon. I guess I wanted to have friends like that myself." Shinx responded, drifting away from his normal cheerful self. "It's even better since I can talk to my trainer!"

"But people...most of them are monsters." I whispered to myself.

"Nicole." Lucas interrupted. "Do you want to change back? There aren't any trainers around at the moment. Once we get on the bridge, there won't be much cover."

"Go ahead Nicole," Shinx yawned, "I need to get some sleep. Promise to return me?"

"Oh...you've been up for awhile now, haven't you?" I thought about the day before. He really hadn't gotten any sleep since yesterday, before we entered Eterna Forest. "Go on and rest, you deserve it."

"Thanks." Shinx smiled back. I looked back at Lucas and sat still smiling, hoping he'd get the idea. Apparently he did as he set my stuff next to me. I promptly grabbed one of the straps with my teeth and dragged it over behind a tree and some bushes. I transformed back into a human looked through my bag.

"Nicole. It looks like two trainers are coming." Lucas informed me as I rushed to find some clothes. I quickly noticed some clothes I picked up from Claire's bag. Nick left most of her stuff with us, aside from Piplup and her wallet, so I ended up getting a lot of her clothes. The comments the two of us joked about us being twins were surprising accurate, considering I could fit into almost everything she had.

"Nicole. They're getting closer." Lucas said in a bit of a louder tone.

"Why does it matter?" I shouted back.

"Because they might have see you go into the bushes and might get curious? Actaully, I don't know." Lucas responded back in a carefree tone.

"Getting a little clueless from hanging out with Nick? I was a Leafeon, you know." I giggled as I walked out of the bushes and revealed myself. Lucas' mouth was somewhat agape. I was surprised to the fact that Claire was keeping a white sundress. There was even a little white hat to go along with it. I couldn't really picture Claire's blue hair going well with the dress, but my silver hair? Love it. Apparently, Lucas was a tad red himself, so he must have thought it look nice himself.

"Hey!" One of the trainers shouted as they got closer. This was the first time I got a good look at the trainers. I was pretty startled, especially consider the whole twin thing I was thinking about just now. The two boys headed up the route were teenage twins. They were both wearing somewhat fancy clothes. The only difference was their hair color. One had a slightly darker brown shade of hair then the other.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted back. I just smiled at them as they got closer.

"What's going on, kid?" One of the teens said as he grabbed Lucas' hand as started to shake it.

"Um...I'm doing pretty good." Lucas responded with an awkward smile.

"You know, you really shouldn't peak at girls while they take care of their business." The other twin spoke up.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in innocence, having no clue as to what the were talking about.

Suddenly, it hit me. My face got redder and redder as I shot a death glare to Lucas.

"Lucas! Why you-"

"I didn't do anything!" Lucas shouted back in his defense.

"Just kidding!" Both twins said in unison as Lucas sighed at the false alarm.

"Seriously, guys," Lucas scratched the back of his head, "This is the type of girl that would maul me." Too be honest, that statement didn't really amuse me any more then the twins' joke.

"See you guys around!" The twins shouted as they headed back down the route They were a good fifty yards away before Lucas or I had even noticed the had left.

"That was...interesting." Lucas sighed as I only gave a awkward nod of agreement. Good thing I didn't have a mirror on me. I would have hated to see my face as red as a Charmander.

* * *

"Calm down a bit, Nicole. You're even making me a bit nervous." Lucas placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to hold me steady.

"W-What are you talking about?" I looked up to him with an innocent smile.

"Every time there's a fisherman on the side of the bridge, you slowly walk as far in the other side as possible."

"I hadn't noticed." I lied. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered. Did Lucas forget what I've been through? He was one of the only humans I trusted. Heck, I didn't even trust Claire after what happened.

"Not everyone's out to get you." Lucas smiled, displaying his ability to read minds as well as Shinx. Was my face really that readable?

"Enough people are out to get me." I mumbled to myself.

We had been on Route 206's bridge for about fifteen minutes. I could already see the other end of the lake, so it would be too much longer. Of course, that would change as soon as I saw a certain familiar female in a red dress.

"Lucas..." I nudged him on the shoulder. "See that girl all the way up there?"

"Yeah? There's two girls over there, though. One's in a green dress, and the other's in a...wait. Her!?" Lucas shouted out.

"Right. It's the thief." I pointed out. We saw her after the Team Galactic encounter before entering the forest, but she got away before we could do anything. Truthfully, though, we didn't notice anything stolen.

That didn't stop Lucas.

"Hey! You in the green dress! Watch out before she steals your stuff!" Lucas shouted ahead, running across the bridge towards them. The girl in the red dress immediately tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for her, the green haired lady grabbed her hand and held her in place until Lucas and I got there.

"You're the girl who tried to steal Lucas' badge!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her for unnecessary emphasis.

"Lindel..." The green haired lady looked down at the thief. "I told you to stop doing things like this."

"I can't help it..." Lindel sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm doing it for a good cause, really."

Lucas ignored the comment and instead looked at the girl who basically was dressed themed like a forest. She had long green hair and a full green dress.

"You know her?" Lucas asked, referring to Lindel.

"Yes. Before I explain, let me introduce myself. My name is Cheryl." She proceeded to shake Lucas' hand and mine. "This girl's name is Lindel. Please don't be harsh on her. She was brought up this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity. The entire time Lindel just had her head down in a look of shame.

"She was born in a poor family. She decided to take the life of a thief in order to make a living." Cheryl responded softly.

"How do you know her?" Lucas asked.

"I heard reports of a dangerous group called Team Galactic. I didn't want to venture into the woods alone, but then I noticed this girl here." Cheryl explained. "She helped me journey through the woods, and since then, we've been in contact." I twitched a bit at the mention of a certain team of human scumbags.

"Well, she's not taking your advice very seriously." I mumbled a bit louder then I should have. Noticing everyone's glance at me, I finished my thought. "You're encouraging her to stop robbing people? We found her at our camp only a day ago."

"Really?" Cheryl had her hand over her mouth in surprise. "Lindel!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Lindel suddenly screamed out. "They forced me to do it!"

"What?!" Cheryl exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Lindel. "Who forced you to do these things?"

"It was..." Lindel tried to get the words out. "...no!" She struggled her way out of Cheryl's grip and made a sprint towards Eterna. I immediately followed, hoping a certain trainers Water Gun wouldn't stop me this time. I turned around to see Lucas quickly giving thanks to Cheryl before he started to run towards us as well.

We had to catch this girl. Especially if she was associated with _them._

* * *

**Another one of those chapters. Feel free to tell me how good or bad you think it is. I'll still think it's not all that great.**

**As for next chapter, though...try and be excited for it. I'll make a chapter like the next one as great as I can!**

**Question to all. What's your favorite character so far?! Anyone goes, including actually game characters like Rowan and Lucas!  
**


	24. Divertimento

**Well...uh...that was a long hiatus, wasn't it? -nervous giggle-**

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. Lots of family things have been going on, a lot too personal to really talk about. Still, I shouldn't have taken this long to update.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and super special awesome important note.**

**From this chapter and the next few, we'll look at things...at a different perspective. You'll see what I mean.**

**

* * *

**

I frantically looked throughout the group of people around me. That little brat, Lindel, was way to fast on her feet.

When I lost her, I decided to get a grasp of the situation. I looked around and saw nothing but people. Panic started to take hold of me as I started to realize what happened. I lost myself for awhile. I already knew Lucas couldn't keep up with me and Lindel from the last encounter we had with her, yet I decided to chase her full force anyways.

Now look where I was...alone. Several other things dawned on me. I had been chasing Lindel through multiple alleyways. There's no way I'd be able to find Lucas-

_...RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Suddenly, my Poketch started to vibrate and make loud ringing noises. I immediately answered the call.

"Nicole!? Where are you?!" Lucas' voice shot out. I noticed several people looking at me, probably puzzled at the exclusive phone feature my Poketch possessed.

"I'm in Eterna City?" I answered like it was an obvious response. At the same time I started to make my way to an alleyway. I really didn't want to draw too much attention.

"No Nicole...I meant where in Eterna. I saw you run behind a building chasing Lindel, then I lost you."

"I'm...not really sure where I am." I replied, not really knowing the city all that well.

"Well, at least you're okay." Lucas sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I agreed. Right as I finished my sentence, a sharp pain hit the back of my head as I fell to the ground.

"Nicole?!" Lucas shouted as I drifted out of consciousness. An unknown hand ripped the watch off of my wrist and proceeded to throw it down to the ground and smash it with their foot. A single tear ran down my eye as I remembered the events that happened in that dreadful alleyway four years ago. I blacked out.

* * *

Eventually, I came to. I shot open my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. My next instinct was to yell out for help. It was then I found out my mouth was filled with a cloth gag. I was blindfolded and tied up as well.

"She's awake?" A female voice relatively close to me asked.

"Looks like it, commander." A gruff male voice answered.

Commander?! As in...Team Galactic Commander? My heart immediately started pounding as fast as humanly possible.

Wait! Couldn't I just transform?! I set my mind to a single Pokemon, a Misdreavus. That way I could just disappear and escape. I started to feel the transformation start...then nothing. I couldn't transform! A feeling of dread shot through my mind. This had never happened before!

"Dear...if you're planning on transforming, don't even try it. You've got a device you should be quite familiar of attached to your ankle."

I ignored the fact that she knew my ability. I was much more concerned about the device on my ankle. It felt just like..just like the one during my...captivity. I tried to scream, I tried to call for help, but everything came out as inarticulate grunts.

"Will you shut up!?" The commander's voice shouted after about a minute of my efforts. "Where's that remote the boss gave me?"

I heard a beep, then...the pain started. The anklet on my leg shot out an extremely powerful blast of thunder, shocking my entire body. When the shock subsided, I could barely breath, and my face was full of tears.

"Commander Jupiter, I can't work with that girls blasted whining and crying!" Another voice from across the room shouted.

"I know what you mean...," Jupiter sighed. "You, apply anesthesia to the girl."

"Yes ma'am!"

All I could do was cry as I felt a needle penetrate my arm. A dizzy feeling overcame me as I started to lose consciousness.

"_I wonder if Lucas will find me..." _I thought to myself.

_"And...I wonder how my brother's doing..."_

_

* * *

  
__  
"I wonder how my sister's doing..."_

_"I'm sure she's fine with, Lucas, Nick."_

_"Yeah...let's just not talk for awhile, Rem. My head is killing me already with all of this stress."_

_"Of course."_

Just another day. A rainy, mud filled, thunderous day. On most days like this, I just stayed inside, talking to my Gardevoir, Rem. We've known each other for years, and we've been almost like best friends. It's no wonder I have such a strong psychic connection with her.

My name is Nick Rivera, and well...my life's been kinda crazy these past few weeks. Three weeks ago, I find out about a lead on my long lost sister, Nicole, and head off to Hoenn. Just as I get there, I learn from Professor Rowan that I've got a certain Pokemon professor's daughter interested in having me beta the next big thing involving Poketch's.

Now, common sense would tell the normal man to keep on trying to find your sister, but after about fifty of these dead end leads...well...you start to lose just a little hope. Of course, I took the arduous trek (Actually, it was a nice yacht ride) back to Sinnoh, just in time to find quite the scene. From the building I was told to meet her and the Professor, I found a team of Galactic Grunts and a Galactic Mercenary harassing and threatening a rather nice gathering of my friends.

Of course...we all know how that ended up. We got away, everyone went their separate ways, I got my Poketch re-done, and I found Nicole.

If only that could be the end of the story.

_"Rem, you still there?" _I projected in my mind so Rem could here me.

_"Yes, Nick?" _Her calm voice called out in my mind.

_"I think I see them coming out of the building," _I responded.

_"Thank goodness, you can finally get off this building!" _Rem exclaimed. _"I was seriously thinking you'd get sick out in this weather."_

_"_Achoo..." I mumbled back in a mocking response out loud, knowing Rem could hear me. "Look, I'm lying prone on top of a four story apartment overlooking Team Galactic's headquarters in a thunderstorm. I'm not exactly thinking about getting sick."

_"If you say so," _Rem sighed.

"I see her!" I whispered out in excitement. There out of the front doors walked out Miss Claire Skye, kidnapped by Team Galactic about half a week ago. "Release, Rem." I called out silently, releasing the Gardevoir from it's Poke Ball.

"_Never a moment's rest," _Rem giggled in my mind.

"Rem, see what you can sense from here," I asked, ignoring her comment.

"_Understood...I sense her being followed by...only one person...but...that's not the striking thing."_

"What do you mean?" I responded, puzzled at the situation myself.

_"There's...something on her neck...a choker of some kind," _Rem answered. "_There's...psychic waves emitting from it..."_

"D-Damn them...," I whispered. "What do you mean?"

_"I-I think she's being mind-controlled. It explains why she's just walking out as if nothing happened. The waves...they're directed at her head..."_

"We're going," I said, slowly getting up and headed for the stairs.

_"Now now Nick...let's not be reckless." _Rem giggled.

"Of course not," I chuckled, "I'm going to be ruthless."

_  


* * *

_

**So...yeah. It's been awhile since I update and I throw in a curveball like this? Please review your thoughts! You always have a voice in this story!**


	25. Divertimento Part Two

**Hopefully, longer chapters can make up for longer waits. At least, it feels like this chapter's long. (Probably because it took so long to update and get it written.)**

* * *

What a terribly dreary day. The time it took to get from the roof of the apartment I was in to the time it took to get to the street wasn't enough time to make the rain outside go away.

...Actually, I think it got worse.

"Rem, potentially, this going to be messy...," I whispered to myself, knowing the Psychic Pokemon would hear me.

"_What do you need me to do?"_ my Gardevoir asked in my head in response.

"Just stay quiet and on stand-by," I answered as I opened the door and walked out of the apartment building. I turned to my left to see Claire, half a block away and walking right towards me.

"_Just as an update..." _Rem interjected in my mind, "_She's still being followed, although I can't tell from where. Also, the choker on her neck is still transmitting a strong signal."_

"_If it's a psychic signal, couldn't you cancel it or something?" _I asked in my mind, not wanting to be overheard.

"_Maybe if she's still and motionless. The waves are too sporadic, even when they're focused on her mind. Even then, it would take me awhile to actually redirect the transmission and the actual choker would still need to be taken off by someone for a permanent fix," _Rem responded in her lecturing tone.

While Rem and I were "talking", Claire passed by lifelessly, not showing any emotion whatsoever as she passed. I turned to look at her when I noticed another man walk out of the door of the building she was passing. The man...or maybe he was more my age, wore a black suit and had neat short dirty blonde hair. The most noticeable feature, however, was the pin on his lapel. It was an "X" with a lightening cutting through it diagonally.

Suddenly, my train of thought was broken as the person grasped Claire's shoulders and started talking to her_. _I couldn't hear either of them, since the thunder start to get louder and the rain heavier.

Wait! What if this was the person following Claire!?

"Hey you!" I shouted out to them as they both turned to me, Claire still have having an empty look in her eyes.

"You!" he shouted back as he quickly closed the distance to us and got in my face. Both of us had equal height at about five feet eleven inches, so there wasn't really too much intimidation going around.

"So you're the one following Claire around!" both of us shouted at the exact same time. We looked blankly at each other for a few seconds...

"What?! _I'm_ the one following her!?" we both shouted in again in a perfect duet. Also in perfect sync, we both just back and drew Poke Balls. I had three of the devices in my hand, each in their condensed state while the Claire-stalker in front of me had only one drawn.

"Who are you?!" I shouted out, trying to overpower the storm. As soon as I finished the sentence I noticed two different things.

One. Claire was walking away from us.

Two...

"My name's Dakota, and I'm-"

"Get down!" I shouted as I sprinted and tackled him down. Just then I glanced up in time to see a large fireball pass right over us. It really didn't make sense how there was a fire in the middle of a powerful thunderstorm, but hey, this was a world where Rock-types can use Rock Throw anywhere from the back of a Lapras to the middle of a Team Galactic headquarters.

After the initial shock was gone, we both casually got up and faced the direction the waterproof fireball was fired from. Sadly, it was the same direction Claire was last seen walking and now she was nowhere to be found.

"Ok then...maybe you aren't our mysterious stalker," Dakota admitted.

"Skarmory!" I shouted as I threw a Poke Ball straight into the air. The Steel-type bird quickly burst out and hovered in place for an order. "Go find Claire and bring her back!" Skarmory nodded as it understood the situation from it's view in the Poke Ball.

"You know," Dakota murmured to himself audibly as Skarmory took off, "If this was like a video game, your Skarmory's not going to find Claire until we handle the problem we're having here..."

"Oh yeah, and since when has Pokemon every been like a video game," I facepalmed. As I moved my hand, I started scanning around to see if I could find our attackers exact location. Considering we were alert now, the attacker probably didn't want to make an attack unless he was sure to hit. As I looked to the side alleyways I noticed the street start to get noticeably more red...

"Crap!" I shouted as I turned around to see three more large fireballs headed towards us.

Dakota quickly grabbed my shoulder and started to run for the alleyway next to the apartments I walked out of earlier. "We need to get to a more open area to dodge and spot the enemy!" he shouted as we both started to run up the metal staircase leading up to the roof.

"N-Now what?" I gasped for breath after the miracle run up the staircase. Seriously, I call it a miracle because it was one. We were running up a slippery metal staircase in the middle of a thunderstorm, and I half-expected fireball to hit me in the side. As I looked up and my blurred vision start to focus more in front of me, I noticed a Pokemon in front of me and a person. The Pokemon was a Houndoom. The person was...

"_Nick! Stay calm!" _

"Alfred!" I shouted in rage, ignoring Rem and blocking her thoughts out. The person in front of me was the one who shot my sister. Of course, the joy of finding kept me calm, but now...

"Hey kid," he smirked as he looked towards us. His Houndoom next to us growled fiercely, although it probably had a lot to do with it wanting to finish up and get out of the storm.

"You know him?!" Dakota shouted out next to me.

"You do too?!" I shouted back. "What's going on here with these connections...how do you even know Claire?"

"I know Claire from-"

"Hey!" Alfred shouted from across the rooftop. "Can I attack you now?" he asked casually.

"Woah woah woah," Dakota said calmly. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

Alfred chuckled. "Being civil again, are we? Well, I'll bite. I'm here on orders to watch that girl you've both been messing with. As a result of your both messing with her, I attacked. You're both related as friends to her, after all."

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted, breaking the civil calmness.

"Calm down kid," Alfred sighed. "I'll deal with you for interrupting me on my last assignment soon enough. Actually...I'd rather be hunting down that girl more then anything, right now..."

"T-That girl, eh?" I calmly said, holding in the yell. I reached for the three Poke Balls I was going to call in earlier, but Dakota calmly intercepted my hand and shook his head.

"Right above Alfred, look," he whispered. I looked where he said to see a Skarmory...carrying a familiar blue-haired girl in one of its talons, not moving and obviously limp and unconscious. "I'll distract him as you escape with Claire."

As he drew his head away from my ear, I grabbed his collar and jerked him back. "I promise I have more of a vendetta against this guy then you do."

"The important part here is Claire," Dakota calmly responded. As I saw the steel bird close in, I inwardly cursed.

"Fine, but you better make sure he comes out with at least seven different bones broken."

"-_ck? Nick!?"_

"_Rem? Where have you been?!" _I shouted in my mind.

"_You've been so angry I can't reach your mind, Nick!" _Rem retorted. "_You know I can't reach you if your mind's clouded!"_

"_C-Calm down, Rem," _I stuttered inwardly. _"We've got no time for this. Reach Skarmory and try to tell him to swoop in. I'll catch on to its free talon," _

As Rem gave the orders to Skarmory, I quickly looked at Alfred, still clueless to what was coming up behind him. Dakota was still making light conversation, as well. The problem was Alfred's Houndoom. As Skarmory got within fifty yards, I noticed Houndoom's ears peak up. It immediately snapped it's head around and watch it use Fire Blast straight towards it. Alfred quickly snapped around as well and blew on a whistle he had apparently hidden.

"No no no no no!" I shouted as I saw fireballs starting to fire off of adjacent rooftops. As the hidden ambush was triggered, Skarmory immediately turned a hard right and tried to curve in from a wider angle.

"Go, Metagross!" Dakota shouted as he released his Pokemon. "Use Reflect to try and protect Skarmory!"

A small light barrier formed around Skarmory right on time as a Fire Blast hit it only one second after. Finally, Skarmory dove in as Metagross protected us. Many of the Houndoom had lost their angles as Skarmory got out of the air and landed.

"Houndoom! Rush and use Fire Fang!" Alfred shouted.

"Metagross! Grab it with your arm!" Dakota ordered as I quickly grabbed Skarmory's talon after it hovered for a second. The poor Houndoom didn't know what hit it as it tried to get around Metagross but failed miserably. "Ooh, poor pooch. Use Flash Cannon."

I smiled as we took off. It looked to be a pretty fierce battle, but now at least I knew a decent trainer was on my side.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we took off from the rooftop. Unfortunately...it seemed to be too soon. Feeling a little bit more safe, I turned back to look at the rooftop the battle was probably starting on.

I didn't expect to see five other Fire Blasts head towards us.

"Skarmory, dodge!" I yelled, but the roar of a sudden thunder strike canceled out the noise I made. I closed my eyes and braced for the hit.

"_Nick, you can open your eyes now."_

As I opened them, I noticed the lack of us falling to our deaths.

"_You really don't know how hard it is to form a barrier from inside a Poke Ball."_ Rem sighed.

* * *

**Wow...it was a longer chapter...but...it really didn't seem too much longer.**

**Anyway, right. Long updates. I'm really trying to make this an uncommon habit, but it's hard. I'll try and write longer chapters to proportion with longer wait times. Hope you enjoyed and review! Expect the point of view to return to Nicole next chapter!  
**


	26. Expressionism

**Hey everyone! First (of hopefully many) update of the summer! I actually have a new policy about reviews. Check it out on my profile! I want to give something back to the reviewers, especially for this story!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do we find Team Galactic at every city and town we go to...?" I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head with my paw. "Blunt trauma hurts..."

"We have such bad luck..." Shinx sighed.

There we were. Shinx and I, that is. They forced me to change into a Buneary, just for size's sake. Shinx and I had spent the better part of the night in a cage on the third floor of...whatever building we were in. From my surroundings, it look like a normal apartment...

"Nicole," Shinx interrupted my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

Shinx sort of sighed. "It's just that...you seem different then you normally would feel. You're normally terrified with anything that has to do with Team Galactic. You seem more...collected now."

I was? I hadn't really thought about it. When I was captive the last few years, I had extremely limited contact with people. The only Pokemon I interacted with were the ones I'd been forced to battle against.

"I think it's because you're here," I finally spoke up and replied. Shinx smiled at me before tugging at the collar on it's neck. "It won't come off, you know..."

"I'm sure if I pulled _really_ hard-"

"I was a Lucario once," I interrupted, "Even between immense strength and steel bones, I couldn't snap off any of Galactic's collars or bands."

"Wait, don't Lucario have power over aura?" he questioned.

"You've probably already figured out, but the truly powerful part of these collars were their power to cancel Pokemon's powers. All of your moves, even natural abilities, are basically nulled," I explained. "Even things like Lucario's aura are rendered useless."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Shinx perked up. "Can you transform into an Electric type?"

"No," I answered instantly, "The collar also reject my Pokemon shifting."

"But yours looks exactly like mine!" Shinx still argued. "Maybe yours isn't special for you and you can still change!"

"Ok then," I sighed and gave in. It would only take a minute. "An electric type...ok, I'll transform into a Shinx like you then." I mentally started to imagine re-arranging my DNA. I started to glow for around three seconds, then I could feel the bonds I change start to reset back into a Burnary. I stopped glowing white just to be a Buneary still.

"It didn't work then..." Shinx deflated.

"This is hopeless," I muttered. "It's always been hopeless..."

"But...but you escaped once, right?" Shinx asked, trying to cheer me up probably.

"But that was...that was..." I trailed off as I remembered the day. In one way, it was the best day of my life, but in another way, it was also one of the worst. The bad memories outweighed the good as my tears confirmed the victor.

Shinx patter me on the head. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

I sighed inwardly a sigh of relief. I didn't think I could recall the life I had to take without losing the sanity I worked so hard to recover.

* * *

The next fifteen minutes were spent in relative silence. We were both tired, but neither of us had enough peace to sleep. They hadn't really done anything to me the day before, aside from forcing me to become a Buneary. There's was no telling what would happen tomorrow, though.

Actually, I was pretty happy I was a Buneary. It's fur was so soft it almost felt like I was a living stuffed doll or something. I yawned as I lied down on the steel cage floor, using my own right ear as a pillow (a really really soft pillow). Shinx just lied belly down in the corner facing the door that was presumably to the second floor. Even though it was pitch dark, Shinx were Pokemon with extremely amazing eyesight.

"...think we're clear."

"What was that?" Shinx said as we both perked up at the sound of a person. Actually, in my case, my ear twitched after hearing the voice, promptly and instinctively throwing itself from under me and letting my head hit the ground. Except it didn't hurt. I. Love. Buneary fur.

"I think it's coming from outside..." I said as I picked myself off of the ground.

"Ready?" the voice outside said, faintly from where we were, of course. "Three...two...one...throw!"

As soon as they said that, I hear a thud, produced by a grappling hook, on the window to our left. About a minute later, a shadowy figure appeared climbing in front of the window. Silently, he opened it and made his way in.

"He's male," Shinx told whispered to me, knowing I couldn't see well in the dark like he could.

About thirty seconds later, another person climbed in, this time obviously female due to her bright blonde hair. "Well, that was an easy climb," she whispered in a somewhat bored tone.

"Says you," the male said, "I'd rather be behind a desk barking out orders then out on the field."

"Why are you talking like we're some big organization. It's just me and you." she replied.

"It's too dark to see anything..." the male said, ignoring her. All of a sudden the lights turned on, with the male next to the light switch on the other side of the room.

"..."

"..."

"You idiot..." the female murmured under her breath. "We're trying to stay hidden!" she strongly whispered. At the same time, I facepalmed myself with me ear. Wait...wouldn't that be a face...ear? It was a fluffy ear, at any rate.

"Awh! You think he's an idiot too?" the female smiled, noticing my action as she knelt next to the cage. "Well, you'll have to deal with him for a bit. We're here to rescue Pokemon like you who're getting captured by Team Galactic."

"You're mean today, Renee," the male said with a sigh. I finally took time to notice his appearance. He, like his partner, also had blonde hair, although it was shaggy and reaching down to his neck in multiple directions. As far as clothes went, he wore glasses, had a dark, thick green army jacket, a plain white shirt under it, and finally, dark green pants. He actually sort of looked like a commander.

The girl wore clothes more fitting to sneaking around. She wore a light black jacket with a black with a black undershirt and black tight pants.

"Hurry up before someone comes!" Renee quietly exclaimed.

"Ok," he said as he pulled out a knife. "My dad's...and my most prized possession...the knife's forged with the steel of a Registeel found in an archaeological dig in Hoenn."

"I've heard the story before," the girl said with a bored look on her face. "You say it every time you take it out, and I swear it's the only thing that makes you useful."

"How kind you are today!" the partner said in a normal volume mocking tone.

"Quiet down, Issac!" Renee exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"I've got it, calm down," Issac said in a more serious tone. He quickly started to cut into the cages bars from the very top and very bottom. Surprisingly, the metal cut like paper.

"Yay!" Shinx exclaimed as he ran out to the middle of the room. I walked out a bit more nervously. Then...my ear twitched again.

"They're up here!" a female voice...Commander Jupiter called out from the floor below.

"No!" We're out of time!" Renee muttered as she backed up the to the side of the room opposite to the door. Issac did the same while Shinx and I hid behind Renee.

The door burst open as three Galactic Grunts and their commander entered the room, all with Poke Balls clutched in their hands.

"Time to go!" Renee shouted as she threw a purple ball at the three.

"You're not getting away again!" Jupiter yelled as she charged through the smoke, probably pushing aside the useless Grunts. Renee quickly tackled her, forcing Jupiter's Poke Ball to fly into the smoke screen.

"Hand it to Renee for always being equipped," Issac muttered. "Who knew she had a Smoke Ball with her this entire time."

Issac quickly picked Shinx up with one arm and motioned for me to jump on his back. He quickly vaulted over the window, grabbing the rope as he jumped. Slowly but surely, he started repelling with the grappling hook, somehow managing not to fall regardless of only using one hand. After he was about three-fourths the way down, Shinx and I jumped down to make it easier and he made it down easily.

"Issac!" Renee shouted, poking her head through the window. "Don't worry about me, just go!"

"But Rene-"

"Go! Who's going to be that 'hero' you keep on blabbing about if you let two simple Pokemon down!" she shouted back. Out of nowhere, she got jerked back. I saw Jupiter look out the window and stare at us for about three seconds before turning and leaving the window.

"Crap...we have to go!" Issac shouted as he grabbed me and Shinx as started to run.

After about five minutes of straight running, Issac finally collapsed. Shinx and I quickly jumped out of his arms.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shinx asked Issac, even though all that Issac could hear was the word "Shinx."

"J-Just let me take a breather..." Issac gasped for air. In front of us was a huge forest clearing. It could even qualify as a small plain, if you thought about it.

For the third time, my ears perked up. Something was coming...it sounded like...

"What the!" Issac shouted as one of Team Galactic's helicopters flew into the clearing, training all of it's searchlights on us. It pointed its side at us as the side hatch opened. Jupiter, with Renee, hands bound by rope, and a three other Grunts were it's passengers.

"I'm not into kidnapping people!" Jupiter shouted over the sound of the hovering helicopter. "I'll make you a trade. That Buneary for you friend!"

"Don't do it Issac!" Renee shouted. "If they want it so bad, it has to be important!"

"Talkative little brat..." Jupiter muttered inaudibly to anything that wasn't a Pokemon. "Make your choice, kid!"

Issac looked at me for a second. Was he really about to trade me over? Now that I thought about it...if it were any of my friends...I'd trade a simple Buneary I didn't even know for them.

"Hope...that's all you need in this situation," Issac smiled at me. He looked back up at Jupiter. "Try and take it from me!" he shouted.

"As you wish," Jupiter muttered. "What are you waiting for, stupid Grunts! Get him!"

Right on command, the three Grunts dropped down as the helicopter decreased its altitude for a second. Collectively, all three threw their Poke Balls, reveal two Zubats and a Glameow.

"Is that all?" Issac shouted before throwing his Poke Ball.

"Time to fight!" a large Rhyperior shouted to the top of it's lungs as it was released.

"He's had a Pokemon that strong with him the entire time!" Jupiter exclaimed, mimicking my thoughts.

As the events unfolded, I took a second to think about the battlefield. It was a clear grass plain, lit by the strong light of the helicopter. Talk about suspenseful videogame looking boss battle...

"Use Rock Blast!" Issac shouted. Rhyperior put its hands straight out and started firing rocks like bullets out of the holes on his hands. Almost instantly knocking out all three Pokemon.

"I'll handle this myself!" Jupiter shouted as she jumped from the helicopter, not even waiting for it to lower again. As she fell, she threw her released her Skuntank.

"Rhyperior, don't allow her any time! Use another Rock Blast!" Issac shouted. The entire time, Shinx and I stayed back and watched, unable to do anything because of the damned collars.

"Skuntank, Smoke Screen!" Jupiter ordered as her Pokemon executed the command. A veil of smoke quickly surrounded Skuntank as Rhyperior blindly fired in.

"Cease fire and get ready to guard!" Issac commanded.

"Follow up, Skuntank!" Jupiter shouted, her Pokemon already knowing the routine. It quick appeared from the smoke and used Screech, surprising it's opponent out of it's defense. A second later, Skuntank used Night Slash, knocking back Rhyperior a few feet.

"That's all!" Rhyperior shouted. "Such a weak attack couldn't hurt a Bidoof!"

I'm pretty sure the Skuntank and I both had an anime-styled sweat drop right there. Except mine was from the ridiculousness and its was from fear.

"You're finished!" a voice from behind Jupiter called out. Renee jumped down from the helicopter, flashing a knife in front of her to show her tool of escape. She quickly drew a Poke Ball. "Go Arcanine!"

"This isn't good..." she whispered to herself. "Time to retreat!" she shouted as the helicopter quickly moved above her, dropping a rope. "Master Cyrus will hunt you to the ends of Sinnoh for that Pokemon, don't forget it!" she shouted as she climbed up. The Grunts shoved their way through as quick as they could before the chopper could take off and clung on to the rope for dear life.

After a tense minute or two, all of us collapsed in exhaustion on our knees and backs independently.

"Thanks, Issac," Renee smiled on her back as she got back up and returned her Arcanine.

"Y-Your welcome!" Issac blushed slightly, returning his Pokemon as well.

"Now, let's go. We need to find the owners for these guys," Renee said, motioning to me and Shinx.

"You guys are awesome!" Shinx shouted as he jumped into Issac's arms.

"N-No need to thank us!" Issac laughed.

"Hey, can you help us find your trainers?" Renee whispered into my ear softly as she picked me up. I nodded and pointed to Eterna's general direction.

"Come on, the trainer's still in Eterna!" Renee exclaimed.

As we left the clearing, I thought about the nights events. I guess some humans could be trusted...

* * *

**Hope there was a little bit more action in this chapter then most! Same thing with length! Thank you for reading and review what you thought!**

**Also, for once, I'm going to try and justify my chapter title. ****Expressionism is the musical term for evoking heightened emotions and state of mind, fitting for the situation at the beginning of the chapter. Sue me for grasping.  
**


	27. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. It's been how many months? Maybe half a year at this rate...**

**I dunno. Anyways, I'm basically going to make a small announcement. I'm going to stop writing _An Eternal Legato._**

**When I had a small break, I took a look at my first couple of chapters. I was pretty disappointed with myself. I looked at the later chapters, and although things were still somewhat better, I still wasn't exactly happy. **

**That said, I've made a decision. I'm making a remake of _An Eternal Legato. _Expect _Our Fateful Dance, _to come out in the next week or two. If you want me to personally message you when it comes out, let me know in a review or a PM. Thanks to everyone for all of the support throughout the past two years, and keep in contact!**

**I suppose I have to have some sort of story dialogue here, though...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

"See you in the remake!" Nicole smiled as she closed her room's door on you. The only obvious thing she'd be doing is writing frantically to make no one reading this would kill her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**That's that! See you guys next time!**


End file.
